


I Want Her

by ValkuVauseQueen



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: And support each other, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Femslash, Homophobic Language, I actually like jesse as a character but in this he's a p.o.s, Polyamory, They're super lovey dovey with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkuVauseQueen/pseuds/ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Chloe hears Beca sing she can't help but want her. What will Aubrey think of her girlfriends plan? Is there more to the alt girl than meets the eye? This is gonna be a triple treble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“That’s my Dick.”_ Beca says as she then strolls out of room with a cocky grin on her face, loving the reaction she got out of the leggy blonde.  Chloe comes up beside Aubrey “Are you okay?”

“No! I am most certainly **not** okay! Can you believe her?! She’s so freaking smug, and sarcastic and has no respect for authority and she’s just so-“

“Perfect.” Chloe adds before Aubrey can finish. Aubrey sighs.

“Yeah.” Aubrey agrees. “Ugh! Why does she have to be so irritatingly adorable?! It’s not fair! I mean have you _seen_ the things she has stuck in her head? It’s ridiculous!”

“I tried to tell you, Babe. Please Bree, I really want her! And I know you do too, so can we please just ask her?” The Blue-eyed redhead begs, giving her girlfriend the puppy dog eyes, knowing she almost always gets what she wants when she uses them. Chloe and Aubrey had be dating since the summer of Aubrey’s unfortunate… incident at the ICCA finals. Being the only senior Bellas, they had a ‘tradition to uphold’ or so Aubrey says. They had never really defined their relationship so when Chloe heard Beca sing for the first time she knew she had to have her. She knew _they_ had to have her.

“How do you even know she’s going to be up for this Chlo? What if she thinks it’s weird and turns us down? We _do_ have to see her every day, you know?” Aubrey states, thinking of every possible outcome of asking Beca such a question. “Well she seemed fine when I pretty much ambushed her in the shower. I mean seriously, her eyes totally wandered! Plus I wasn’t just going to _ask_ , I was planning on testing the waters first, see how she responds... and I think you should too.”

“So what you’re saying is that _you_ want _me_ to flirt with Beca? You really think this will work?” The blonde was skeptical to say the least.  “Well you never know Bree, I didn’t even know _you_ were gay until we kissed this summer and I’ve known you for years.” This was true. Chloe had no clue of Aubrey’s sexuality until an unexpected kiss at some summer party they decided to go to last minute and they both had one too many drinks. Chloe had always been much more open about her sexuality, never actually wanting to put a label on it. Mainly because she found no point in something so useless. She was Chloe Beale and that was enough. “Fine! Fine. We’ll try this but we ask her _together_ and we _both_ have to be sure she’s into us. Got it?” Chloe rolls her eyes at her controlling girlfriend.

“Yeah Bree, I got it.” Then she smirks and wraps her arms around Aubrey. “So are we gonna _seduce_ her? Cause that would be totally hot! Just the thought of you two making out gets me so hot!” Chloe can’t contain her excitement anymore, she just wants to get started! “Would you calm down? We will start tomorrow at practice.”  Aubrey says trying to hold down her own excitement as well. “And since when have you thought of Beca and me making out?” The thought does intrigue her though. If the brunette can kiss as well as she can sing they were _both_ in trouble. “I don’t really know but isn’t it super sexy?” Chloe asks, nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck. “Yes, I suppose it is.” The blonde agrees. _It most definitely is._

**…**

The next day at practice both seniors make sure to pay _extra_ attention to Beca. While trying to learn the hand movements Beca tenses when she feels hands brace her upper arms and guide them in the correct directions. “ _Like this, Beca._ ” Chloe says into her ear, causing her to shiver, which the blonde takes note of, but doesn’t comment on. Chloe moves her hands from Beca’s arms to her hips. “ _Again._ ” She whispers, barely containing her glee as she hears Beca audibly gasp at the redhead’s mouth’s proximity to her ear. Beca does the movement slowly, making each point precise. “ _Very good ,Becs.”_ She says, her lips just barely grazing the brunette’s neck, before pulling away like in never happened and moving on to the next girl who needed her assistance.

_What the hell was that?_ Beca thinks. Her pulse still beating loudly in her ears. She was used to Chloe’s more touchy-feely side but even that was a bit much wasn’t it? _Don’t be ridiculous Beca she was just helping._ Right? _Besides it seems like she and Aubrey have something going on between them anyway._ You can’t deny the chemistry between those two. She’s watched the two interact since she joined the Bellas and there is no doubt there is something going on were those two are concerned. And Beca could see why, they were, undoubtedly, the two sexiest women Beca had ever meet and she couldn’t deny her attraction to either of them.

“BECA!” Aubrey’s voice sent Beca’s thought to a screeching halt. She’s obviously said her name more than once judging by the look on her face.

“Um, yeah?” _Real smooth Mitchell._

“Did you hear a word I just said?” Aubrey asks, clearly annoyed by Beca’s lack of focus.

“Yeah totally. You, um, you said that-“ But before she can dig herself into a deeper hole Aubrey takes her out of her misery.

“I _said_ as long as you put in your own cardio we’re finished for the day.” Sure enough, when Beca looks around, the only people left are Aubrey, Chloe and herself. Beca immediately realizes the position she’s unwillingly put herself in and can’t help the thoughts that would make even Lucifer himself blush. Her cheeks redden which doesn’t go unnoticed by either woman.

“Is something wrong Becs? You look sort of… flushed.” Chloe’s brows furrow feigning worry but taking notice to how Beca’s eye darken slightly.

“Wha? Oh, um, yeah I just, uh, got a hot flash or something.” Beca finished lamely. Though she’s too nervous to notice both Aubrey’s and Chloe’s mouths twitch at the corners, trying to keep a straight face at Beca’s sad excuse. “Wow you’re burning up Beca, Bree come ‘ere, she so _hot_.”  Stifling here laughter, just barely, Aubrey walks to Beca placing her hand where her girlfriend just had hers.

“Wow you right Chlo, she’ smokin. She’s shivering too. Are you sure you’re okay Beca?” The blonde asks trying not to relish in the shiver she fells go through Beca when she touches her. Both women stay extremely close to the DJ, taking notice of her reaction to their closeness.

Beca clears her throat, trying to keep the break in her voice at bay while she speaks, failing miserably.

“Yeah I’ll be okay. Just probably need a very cold shower.” she mumbles the last part trying her hardest to not get turned on by how close they were to her. With a deep breath she steps back, grabs her stuff and all but sprints you of the rehearsal hall. Chloe gives Aubrey one of her shit-eating grins. “She _so_ want us!” she says and can’t help but laugh at the blonde shaking her head at her, while allowing the smallest of smiles to appear across her face. _This is gonna be fun._ Aubrey can’t help but think.

**…**

When Beca makes it back to her dorm, Kimmy Jin nowhere in sight. _Thank God._ She quickly strips and takes the coldest shower she’s ever taken, all the while trying to not think about a certain blonde and redhead that seem to invade her thoughts at all points during the day. _How the hell am I supposed to make it through tomorrow?_ It was gonna be a long school year.

                                                                                                                                                              


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh Bree! It’s been three days now, can we _please_ ask her! She’s totally into us and you know it!” Aubrey knew Chloe was right. That past few days had been nothing but non-stop flirting and sexual tension and it was starting to get unbearable. “Look I know you’re getting impatient and frankly so am I but if we aren’t more than 100% sure this _thing_ we want to do with Beca is going to go to shit, and I just can’t have that.” Chloe rolls her eyes and sighs, she knows there is more to why Aubrey doesn’t want to ask Beca. She afraid of being rejected. So is Chloe but for her girlfriend _failing_ something, no matter what it is, just doesn’t work well with Aubrey Posen.

“Babe I know you scared and nervous, and so am I, but I don’t think I can handle another day of mindless flirting without getting _something_ out of it, you know? _Please_ Bree, just consider it.” Aubrey sighed. She _was_ scared. Terrified in fact, but she knew she couldn’t keep denying her girlfriend, and herself for that matter, what they really wanted. And that was Beca. “Okay! We’ll ask her tomorrow after rehearsal. Does that satisfy you?”  A wicked smile grew on Chloe’s face.

“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And just so you know, babe, that’s not the only thing that _satisfies_ me.” She gave the blonde a wink as she approached her, slowly, like she was stalking a gazelle. But Aubrey was unfazed by her girlfriend’s predatory look. They had always fought for dominance in their relationship, both of them usually coming out on top equally. No pun intended.

Aubrey met her halfway, immediately tangling her hands in Chloe’s fiery mane. She felt Chloe hum in approval against her lips and started pushing her back toward the couch. When Chloe’s knees hit the back of the couch she was immediately straddled, their lips still locked. When they had no choice but to come up for air, both women were breathing hard, chest heaving, hands still in each other’s hair. “Since you were so reasonable about this, I feel it’s only fair to thank you properly.” Chloe said huskily. Her breath still coming out in pants. “Well if I knew this is how you were going to thank me I would have decided a long time ago.” The blonde smiled seductively, loving when the redhead got like this.

“Mmmm, you have _no_ Idea what I’m going to do to you.” They way Chloe says it sends shivers up her spine and heat into the pit of her stomach. Aubrey nips at her girlfriends bottom lip. “Then show me.”

… **Same day…**

Beca has been dreading practice these past few days. Chloe and Aubrey had been on her constantly, literally and figuratively, the whole time they were rehearsing. Which made no sense to Beca because she was like 98% sure they were together and she was starting to get really frustrated, in more ways than one. She totally wanted to hook up with them sure, but she didn’t want to be some home-wrecker and just blow their relationship to shit. _What the hell am I even supposed to do? I can’t accuse them of flirting because they could deny it and that shit would be embarrassing but I can’t just let them keep stringing me along like this either. I can’t keep taking cold showers after every stupid practice we have!_  When Beca go to the hall where the practiced she was glad to see neither Aubrey nor Chloe had shown up yet. She went to sit by Fat Amy to wait for them and the rest of the Bellas. “What’s up short-stack?” the Aussie asked.

“Nothing much… actually have you noticed Chloe and Aubrey acting, I dunno, strange lately?” She wanted to confirm her suspicion without giving anything away. “Strange? I mean, yea, I guess. They do seem a little out of it, now that you mention it but aren’t all skinny girls just paranoid all the time? I’d be if I was. Someone could just come snap me in half or some shit. That’s something to be paranoid about shorty.” Beca sighed. Of course Fat Amy wouldn’t be much help, she’s always too lost in her own world.

“Uh, thanks Amy that helps, I think.”

“No problem, and speaking of our wonderful captains, they’re on their way over here as we speak.” Beca stiffened as she head the sounds of the metal doors clank behind her. She didn’t even need to turn around to feel their eyes burning holes into her back.

Across the room both seniors could see Fat Amy talking to Beca, then Beca go rigid at the sound of the doors closing. Both women looked at each other, a knowing smirk gracing their lips. They headed in the direction of where Beca sat, only stopping when they came directly behind her.

Beca could literally feel them stop behind her. When both women placed a hand on the black of her chair, Beca couldn’t help but jump out of it well a yelp. She swung her head around, wide-eyed, only about a foot away from her beautiful tormentors. Neither woman could help but laugh at the DJ’s nervousness. “You okay there Beca? You seem a little jumpy.” Chloe said with a smirk, knowing exactly why the brunette felt so uneasy. “Yeah shorty you’ve been really jittery lately, what’s up?” As Amy asked this, Beca couldn’t help looking at the two women standing in front of her, as they stared directly at her, eyes unwavering. Daring her to admit what was _actually_ wrong with her. _Are they shitting me right now?! They’re just gonna stand there looking smug while I look like a dumbass? Ugh, get it together Mitchell you’re supposed to be a badass, just hand it right back to them._ Beca cleared her throat and painted a smirk across her face. “Yeah dude I’m fine. I think I just _really_ need to get laid, you know? For some reason I’ve been feeling all this built up tension.” Beca couldn’t help break out into a full out grin as both women’s smiles dropped, and their eyes darkened. Chloe and Aubrey were thinking the same thing in that moment ‘ _no one touches her but us_.’  “Ah man that’s rough. I know the feeling, one time all my boyfriends were away and I had nobody there to do the horizontal tango with if you know what I mean. I would tell you to ask the Jesse guy but he’s a treble so… hey what about that guy you work with? The gorgeous blonde? Washboard abs?” Amy didn’t realize it but her suggestion for Beca to sleep with someone that wasn’t Aubrey or Chloe was causing their fists to clench and their faces to redden. This didn’t go unnoticed by Beca at all, in fact her smile grew even wider. _Payback’s a bitch ain’t it?_ Now she was having the fun.

“You know what Amy? That isn’t a bad idea. Actually that’s a _fantastic_ idea. He is sexy isn’t he?” Beca knew she was pushing it now but she was having _way_ too much fun. “I think I’ll go and give him a call before we get started. Thanks Amy.” She smiled as she took out her phone and started walking way, but she didn’t get very far before she heard Aubrey’s voice call out from behind her. “Beca! Now is not the time for you to make plans with some pig-headed guy. This is Bella time therefore you will have to wait until after we are finished to plan your…sexcapades!” Chloe silently thanked Aubrey while the DJ just stood there staring at her, mouth agape.

“You have no say in when I want to ask some guy to hook up and when I don’t. And if you haven’t noticed we’re short, like, a lot of people so I’ll just do this real quick before anyone else gets here. Technically I’m not wasting your time at all.” Aubrey was fuming at Beca’s mention of the hook up that was not apparently bound to happen because Beca _was_ right. They hadn’t exactly started practice. Chloe stood next to her just as upset. Just as they were about to speak up, the rest of the Bellas came piling through the door. The blonde turned back to Beca and smiled smugly. “Beca if you would please put your device away so we can get started.” She said and just turned to walk to the front of the room while Beca put her phone away begrudgingly. _Lucky Bitch_. She thought.

…

The rest of practice went by in a flash of scowls and lingering eyes between the three. When they finished Beca hung back with some of the other Bellas and made sure to call Luke while still in the presence of the co-captains. She made sure she was close enough to be heard but not so close it was obvious what she was doing.

“ _Ello?”_

“Hey Luke its Beca. I just wanted to take you up on your offer for tonight.” Beca knew she had the attention of both women because their conversation ceased and they both turned slightly trying to hear what Beca was saying. “ _Ay that’s great! I’m really glad you could even do this. Don’t you have that a cappella practice or whatever?”_

“Yeah but I’m about to get out of here anyway so I’ll have _plenty_ of time. I’m really glad you asked, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now. What time should I get there?”

“How about 8 o’clock?”

“8 o’clock is great I’ll see you then.” She said with an over exaggerated smile turning slightly so the older Bellas could see it. “Alright cool.” He said then hung up. Beca left the little corner she was in and rushed for the door not bothering to look back at the seething females behind her. The only thing is, they didn’t know Beca wasn’t going to have sex with Luke. That definitely wasn’t on her agenda. No, for a while now she had been wanting to take the night shift at the station to play her own mixes and Luke finally offered, it wasn’t Beca’s fault it just happened to be tonight. And sounded a little sketchy to those unaware of what was actually happening. But she wasn’t about to clarify that now. _Let’em suffer._

Chloe and Aubrey watched as Beca ran out of the room to like it was on fire. Anger and frustration rolled off of them in waves. _How could she? She’s really going to go hook up with some douche of a guy?_ They were both more pissed than they had been in a while. Aubrey took Chloe’s hand and all but dragged her back to their apartment. “What the hell are we supposed to do now?! She’s about to go have some dumb meaningless sex with some dip-shit of a guy! Chloe she’s supposed to be ours!” Chloe stood stock still thinking the same thing. They both stood fuming until Chloe spoke up. “Look I’m pissed too, but tomorrow we’ll ask her to be our girlfriend. Even if she does…hook up with this guy, I doesn’t mean she wants _us_ any less. Okay?” She knew her girlfriend was stressed but they had to be rational about this or it would never work. “Fine,” Aubrey huffed, “but I can’t wait to take her and prove that she is our and _nobody_ else’s.”

“Me too, babe. I promise if it makes you feel better we can have sex on every surface in the apartment.”

“That does make it a little better. Can we have angry sex now? I’m not mad at you, I’m just really pissed.” Chloe nodded and put her hands on Aubrey’s waist and lifted her up, the blonde’s legs immediately going around the redhead’s midsection. “Now that is a great idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

The day had finally come for them to ask Beca to be their girlfriend. When Aubrey had woken up she planned every possible way the day could go. She had tissues set out if she said no and handcuffs out if she said yes. She literally had every base covered at this point. “Chloe c’mon! We are supposed to get there early so we can start as quickly as possible.” Aubrey was beyond excited now that the day had actually come. Chloe emerged from their bedroom, shoulders slumped and head down. “Baby what wrong?” Aubrey rushed to Chloe. Seeing her usually happy-go-lucky girlfriend sad broke her heart. Chloe sniffed and looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. “What if Beca _does_ say no? I don’t think I could handle that, Bree. It would suck too much.” Aubrey nodded, silently agreeing with her sullen girlfriend.

“Hey. I know it’s scary but you told me time after time you were sure. Why are you doubting it now? Plus if she says no then she doesn’t deserve either of us. Okay?” Chloe nods and smiles.

“You know what? You’re right. If she rejects us, well, then _eff_ her _!_ But I just really hope she doesn’t so we can actually _eff her!_ You know?”

“Yeah I hope so too, Chlo. I hope so too.” Aubrey sigh. She prayed they weren’t wrong about this.

**…**

Luckily Aubrey and Chloe did get there first and prepared for when all the Bellas showed up. They heard the door open and to their surprise it was, Jesse, the guy with a huge crush on Beca, who also happened to be a Treblemaker. He looked around, his eyes finally landing on the two captains staring back at him. “Um, hi. I was uh, lookin for Beca… have you seen her?” Aubrey’s blood began to boil the moment he said Beca’s name. “No I haven’t seen her, and you _certainly_ shouldn’t be! Now leave. This is a Bellas practice and you aren’t one.” Aubrey glared at the Treblemaker and his audacity to continue to pine over someone who clearly wasn’t interested. “Listen, I don’t know what your deal is with me, bitch! I just want to find Beca and-“ He was cut off by an angry Chloe this time. No one talked to her girlfriend like that.

“She _said_ get the hell out, asshole.” She said through gritted teeth. Jesse glared at them a moment more before finally leaving their practice hall, letting the doors slam behind him.

No more than 10 minutes later the Bellas were trailing through the door, Beca coming in very last. Both Aubrey’s and Chloe’s eyes lingerer on her a little longer before starting their rehearsal. Their nerves were on high knowing what was gonna happen after they dismissed the other girls. Throughout rehearsal they couldn’t keep their eyes off of the snarky brunette. Beca performed her parts as close to perfection as they could get and the two captains took notice. When they only had 30 minutes left Aubrey told everyone to take a few laps then go home.

Beca could tell something was off today. She couldn’t put her finger on it but it was seriously weird. The blonde and redhead seemed… more rushed and less composed than they usually were. When Aubrey let everyone run the last 30 minutes instead of continuing to go over the set she knew something was up. Aubrey _never_ did that. When Beca finished her laps, she began to grab her stuff when she heard a voice behind her. “Hey Becs, do you mind staying after everyone leaves… we, um, need to talk to you.” Beca had never known the redhead to sound so unsure about something. “Yeah sure. I’m not in trouble or anything am I? I don’t even remember doing anything wrong today.”

“Today? Really Beca?”

“Well you can’t play nice all the time Chlo. It gets boring.” Beca says with a cheeky smile as the last of the girls leave. She looks down at her phone to check the time and when she looks back up Aubrey and Chloe are standing a few feet away from her, arm crossed. “So…what’s up?” For all Beca knew she could be getting kicked out for going too far yesterday. The other two Bellas looked at each other and nodded. “Did you fuck him?” Aubrey blurted. Beca looked at her with wide eyes. _That’s what this is about?_

“Aubrey!” Chloe obviously wasn’t prepared for her girlfriend to just ask like that without at least warming her up. But Aubrey ignored Chloe and just stared at Beca. She took measured step toward the DJ.

“Did. You. _Fuck._ Him. It’s not a hard question Beca.” If Aubrey wasn’t so serious, the look on Beca’s face would have been comical. Beca just stared, eyes wide, her mouth opening and closing like a fish but no words came out. Finally, Beca was able to get her words out. “I don’t see how _that_ is any of your business.”  She tries to sound tuff but the look on the other women’s faces are making really hard. She can tell they aren’t going to let up until she answers the question. Beca isn’t stupid most of the time but sometimes she just _can’t_ help it. She smirks “So what if I did?”

Chloe just sighs and shakes her head. She knows Beca is just trying to get under Aubrey’s skin and it’s definitely working. She can feel her girlfriends almost shaking so takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. She feels her stop almost instantly and leans in to her. “She _trying_ to bait you and its working. Calm down.” She whispers. After a few deep breaths Aubrey looks at Beca and rephrases her question calmly.

“Beca, did you or did you not hook up with that guy Fat Amy was talking about?” But Beca doesn’t answer. She’s too busy staring and their linked hands and how close they had gotten to each other. She feels disappointment wrack through her body like a wave. She doesn’t even know why she’s so disappointed. _I don’t even know who I’m more upset about not being able to ask out. What the hell Mitchell you can’t have them both. That’s just not how things work. Unfortunately._ Beca didn’t realize it until it was almost too late. Tears had started gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall over. _I need to get outta here._ Beca stood abruptly, grabbing her bag, startling the co-captains. “I have to go.” She said quietly while keeping her head down. She ran to the door but just as she was about to open it she spoke up, just enough to be heard.

“No I didn’t sleep with him. Even if I could, I wouldn’t have. He’s not who I wanted to sleep with.” And with that she was out of the door, leaving two shocked Bellas staring after her.

**…**

“What the hell just happened?” Chloe asked when they walked into their apartment.

“I have absolutely no clue, and I definitely didn’t plan for this. What did she even mean ‘not the one I wanted to sleep with’?” They were both at a loss for words re-thinking everything that had been said.

“I don’t know. But what I do know is that we didn’t even get to ask her.” Chloe sighs. This is not how it was supposed to go.

“How about we call her and see if she’ll come over?” Aubrey suggests. She really want to question Beca about what she said just before leaving. All of a sudden she remembered a small detail from the short conversation with the brunette. “Hey did it look like Beca was crying to you?”

“You saw that too? Huh. I thought it was just me. What do you thing that was about?”

“I have no idea but we’re gonna figure it out.”

**…**

Beca got back to her dorm, letting the tears finally fall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. I’m a freaking idiot!_   _Of course they’re together! Why wouldn’t they be? Both are beautiful, and smart and sing like freaking angels! Why does my life consist of nothing but absolute crap!_ Before she could finish her internal rant she got a text.

Chloe: Can u cm ovr?

Beca: y?

Chloe: we rlly need 2 talk 2 u

Beca: I dnt know if I should

Chloe: Bree says 2 get ur ass ovr here now or shes coming thr

Beca: Fine. Be thr in 10

Beca went to her mirror and wiped away the rest of her tears. When she was sure she looked somewhat presentable she headed to the apartment.

**…**

10 minutes later they heard a knock on their door.  Chloe went to the door and took a deep breath. She opened the door, revealing a nervous, yet still adorable, looking DJ. After a moment of just staring at each other Chloe opened the door all the way, letting her in. Beca’s hands were stuffed in her back pockets while she looked around. Because of Aubrey’s father they were able to afford a loft like apartment much nicer that most college students had. Beca whistled “Damn this is a nice place.” She said looking around.

“Uh, thanks. You want a beer?”

“Please.” Beca sighs. Whatever they need to say to her, Beca doesn’t think she can be around them completely sober. “Okay I’ll be right back. Just take a seat on the couch.” Becs moves over to sit on the couch. When she sits down she practically melts into it. _Damn. This thing is probably more than half the stuff I own._ She opens her eyes to Aubrey and Chloe making their way over to her. Before Beca can move over they sit on either side of her thigh to thigh. _Okay…_ she thinks. Chloe hands her a beer, and she takes a long sips. _Yeah, I’m gonna need more than one of these._ Aubrey spoke up, looking right at Beca.

“Chloe and I would like to ask you something and we need you to keep an open mind about it. Can you do that?” Aubrey sounds hopeful and all Beca can do is nod.

“Okay but we _do_ need to know one thing first. Have you ever been with a woman? Like, in the biblical sense?” Chloe adds. The brunette’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline.

“Are asking if I’ve ever had sex with a woman?” Chloe just nods and Beca can’t help but laugh. “Of course I’ve been with women before! Do I really look like someone who could always take the straight road? Please.” She scoffs. “Why do you ask?” She sees Chloe look to Aubrey, having some silent conversation.

“How do you feel about us?” Aubrey asks abruptly.

“What do you mean by _feel?_ ” Beca’s heart started pumping. There’s no way they know how she feels about them.

“I _mean_ are you attracted to us. Because _we’re_ attracted to you, Beca. A lot, actually.” Then Beca felt Aubrey’s hand creep onto her thigh and barely help in a gasp as the blonde began to draw patterns there.

“Uh. I-“ *Clears throat* “I mean yeah, of course. You are both, smoking hot so yeah… I’m attracted to you guys too.” Beca felt awkward and turned on. _What the hell is happening? I’m so_ not _drunk enough for this._ “Mmmm good. And do you like us? I mean as _more_ than just friends.” Chloe said nipping at the DJ’s ear. Beca takes a long swig of her beer. With Aubrey’s hand on her thigh and Chloe’s lips at her ear she was having a hard time remembering how to function normally. “Uh, I, um.” _Speak dumbass!_ “Dude, I would totally date either one of you if that’s what you’re asking.” She felt Chloe smile against her ear.

“Well in that case, Chloe and I, were wondering if you’d like to do just that.” Aubrey said ceasing her movements but keeping her hand there. Beca’s brows furrow lightly. _Huh?_

“I’m not sure what you’re asking.” Beca was seriously confused and aroused and nothing made any damn sense. Well that was until Chloe spoke. Then _everything_ made so much sense. 

“We’re asking you to be our girlfriend, Becs."


	4. Chapter 4

_“We’re asking you to be out girlfriend, Becs.”_

Beca sat still, not moving, speaking or even blinking and it was putting the other two girls on edge. _Girlfriend?! They want me to date_ both _of them? What the hell? Do people actually do that? Holy shit! They just asked me date both of them! Simultaneously! Am I dreaming? There’s no way this isn’t a dream._ Beca’s thoughts raced through her head trying to decipher what was being proposed to her. After 5 minutes of silence Aubrey couldn’t take it anymore.

“Beca say something. _Anything._ ” Beca’s mouth opened and closed several times.

“You’re being serious?” She asked looking at the two women. They nodded, not daring break Beca’s thought process. “Like, you want _me_ to date, in every sense of the word, both of you.”

“Yes, Beca. That is what we’re asking. What do think? Do…do you _want_ to?” Aubrey was way too nervous to say anything else. She and Chloe had done everything they could, the ball was in Beca’s court now. “Can I ask _why_ you’d want to date _me,_ of all people?” Beca really didn’t understand why they chose _her_. It was Chloe who spoke this time.

“Because, Becs, you’re hilarious and sassy and way too cocky for your own good. And you’re voice is amazing even if you don’t think so.”

“You’re also really talented and _really_ sexy.” Aubrey added. Beca had no idea that’s how they saw her. _I mean yeah, okay, I can be cocky and I can get pretty sassy if need be but_ sexy? _No, no, no._

“Okay… let’s say I _do_ say yes. How would this, relationship even work?” Beca was definitely feeling this whole idea but she had no clue how they would actually pull it off.

“Well, we were just going to see how it works out as we go along. Look, we know it’s a weird offer but we would really like it if you at least _thought_ about it. Okay?” Aubrey was starting to lose hope that Beca would want to date them. Beca nodded. “Alright.” She said. Aubrey sighed and got off the couch.

“Okay, thanks for stopping by.” But before she could even take two steps, she felt a hand clamp around her wrist and pull her back down.

“I didn’t mean _alright_ as in I’d think about it. I meant _alright_ as in I accept.” The brunette said with a smirk. Neither Chloe nor Aubrey could keep the surprise off of their faces.

“You…accept? Just like that. No other questions?” Chloe was excited but a little skeptical at how fast Beca had made up her mind. Beca sighed.

“Look, you two both have your reasons for wanting to date me and I have my reasons for wanting to day both of you.” Aubrey crossed her arms and gave her a pointed look.

“Alright then what are they?”

“Well both of you are incredibly sexy. I mean have you _seen_ yourselves? Then there’s the fact that you sing like damn angels. Aubrey you’re really strict and kind of bitchy in a really sexy way but you can also let loose. And Chloe you’re always really fun and really confident about shit other people wouldn’t be confident about. So, yeah. That’s why.” When she finished she shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But to the two seniors sitting next to her I meant _a lot_.

“So that’s it then. We’re doing this?” Chloe asked looking at the other women she hoped she could both now call hers. All three exchanged looks but in the end two pairs of eyes landed on the deciding factor sitting in the middle. Before Beca could confirm what both girls were hoping for her to say, one last thought came to her mind. “Wait!” Chloe’s and Aubrey’s shoulders slumped. “No, it’s not bad just one last question. What if someone gets jealous? I’d feel like an ass for messing this up because it was originally _your_ relationship.” Thankfully the older women had already gone over this before asking Beca to come over.

“Seriously Becs, I don’t think I’d be _able_ to be jealous. Thinking about you two making out and being all sexual just sound really hot if I’m being completely honest. Aubrey thinks so too.” Beca looked to the blonde for confirmation and she nodded. “It’s a really sexy fantasy.”

“Well okay then. What do my… girlfriends want to do today?” Beca didn’t really know if this would work out but the smiles that went across the other girls’ lips told her it would be totally worth it. Before she even knew what happened Beca was being attacked on both sides by two different sets of lips. Chloe started to nip at Beca’s neck, making small, possessive marks there while Aubrey ventured a little lower. Beca was on could 9. She felt smooth hands find their way under her shirt. Aubrey could feel the muscles in Beca’s stomach tighten and smiled. She continued to kiss down Beca’s chest until she reached her midriff. She bit the flesh there, eliciting a moan from the brunette. “Holy shit.” She breathed. Beca’s breathing had begun to get more ragged with every bite and kiss that was placed on her skin.

Before any of the girls could continue what they had been waiting for, for quite some time, Beca’s phone rang. Aubrey growled “Don’t you _dare_ answer that.” She bit a little harder causing another moan to escape the younger woman’s throat.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” There was no way in hell Beca was gonna stop this. She would have to have been an idiot to stop them, and thankfully she wasn’t. Not even 30 seconds later both Aubrey and Chloe’s phones began to ring. It was obviously a Bella emergency or they wouldn’t feel the need to call both captains. All three girls sighed. Chloe was closest to her phone so she answered, clearly just as annoyed at being interrupted as the other two “What do you want? I’m busy!” She listened. “Okay, yeah… okay we’ll be right there.” She hung up and let out a loud groan.

“What do they want, Chlo?” Aubrey obviously wasn’t in a good mood having just been interrupted.

“They said it was something about the Treblemakers pranking us and to meet in the practice hall.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now. Fine let’s go and get this over with.” Aubrey pulled Beca’s shirt back down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Looks like we’ll have to finish this later.”

**…**

When they got to the practice hall, they were shocked at what they saw. The entire place was filled with foam that came up to their waists, two Bellas hung from the ceiling, trapped in a cargo net, and the others were trying to disperse of the foam to look to see if any other traps were hidden. “What the hell is going on here?!” Aubrey’s voice boomed through the hall, drawing the attention of the frantic Bellas. “Bumper and his stupid man singers filled the place with foam! We’re trying to get the quiet one and Queen Latifa up there down but we don’t know if there are any more traps.” Fat Amy explained quickly, still looking through the foam.

“Hey! I ain’t no Queen Latifa!” and “I’m not even that quiet.” Came from Cynthia-Rose and Lilly but no one heard Lilly. “You’re a black, lesbian who can sing. Need I say more?” Amy shouted back.

“Okay, everyone just stay still until we get this figured out. You two just… hang there, I guess.” Chloe told them, then turned to Aubrey and Beca. “What do we do?”

“I have no idea. Beca?” Aubrey saw a strange look cross the DJ’s face, but had no time to decipher what it meant because Beca ran out. “Where are you going?!” she shouted after her, but no response came.

5 minutes later, the Bellas heard a loud sound coming from behind the door. All of a sudden, Beca burst through the door with goggles on and a leaf blower strapped to her side. “Nobody move!” Beca cranked the lever and within seconds foam was all over the place. Everyone stayed still, scanning the ground for anymore traps. When most of the foam was cleared and the floor was visible Fat Amy noticed there was one a few steps behind her. “Ay, way to go shorty!” Everyone cheered Beca for her quick thinking, except for Aubrey and Chloe. When Beca turned to them, she noticed a hungry look on both of their faces. And I’m not talking about a fat kid with cake hungry. They walked towards her slowly. Since their backs were facing the other girls no one suspected that anything was out of the ordinary.

“That. Was. So. Sexy.” Chloe said looking down at the brunette moving her finger down the girl’s cheek. Beca looked extremely flustered. She had goggles hanging around her neck. Her hair was all over the place because of the leaf blower’s backlash and the strap across her chest split down the middle of her breasts in just the right way.

“I-It was nothing. Seriously.” Even though she tried to play it off, the look in her girlfriends’ eyes said a different story.

“Oh that wasn’t nothing, Beca. You didn’t see what we just saw. And you have _no_ idea how turned on we are.” Aubrey’s voice was low and husky and it sent shivers down the young girl’s spine. Beca didn’t know if it was the best idea to goad them but she wasn’t gonna stop now. She smirked and took a step towards them. “Well maybe you’ll just have to _show_ me.” As soon as she finished the sentence, Beca was being dragged out of the rehearsal space by her wrists, leaving the other Bellas to clean up the mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca woke with a groan. Disoriented and confused she looked at her surroundings, noticing she was sandwiched between two people. Memories from the night before came rushing back to her. Aubrey moving on top of her. Chloe between her legs. Her arms shackled to the headboard. Oh, and there was screaming. Lots of screaming.

Beca could feel arms wrapped around her and steady breath on her face. Aubrey shifted, bringing Beca’s back closer to her front, tightening her hold. Chloe had one arm between her and Beca and the other draped across both of her girlfriends. She smiled fondly and tried to sit up but was only met with a groan and Aubrey shifting so she was laying partially on top of Beca. Beca gazed at her two new girlfriends and felt her heart speed up while looking at their beauty. _How the hell did I get this lucky? I don’t deserve them. I’m nothing. No one._ Beca shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were forming in her head. There was a reason she didn’t like her step-monster. She was an insecure bitch. Simple as that. When her dad wasn’t around she would be verbally abused, and sometimes physically, abused by the wench her father decided to marry. And of course he never believed her when she told him. _Cause what father believes their only daughter, right?_ She scoffed. She didn’t want to think about that right now. All she wanted to do was get out of bed and make her girls some breakfast as a thank you for last night. “Alright Beca time to break out the ninja skills.” She mumbled, wondering how the hell she was gonna extract herself from both women without waking them.

Beca slowly maneuvered Aubrey’s leg off of her, stopping every few seconds to make sure she stayed asleep. She grabbed the blonde’s hand that was wrapped around her waist and lifted it so she could duck her hand under it, then laid it softly down on the pillow behind her. “Halfway there.” She said, figuring out she was going to move Chloe. Their feet were intertwined and her hand was gripping Beca’s left hip. She took the hand and put it in Chloe’s own lap. Then, unexpectedly, both sleeping women shifted, filling the space behind Beca’s back and moving their legs closer together. Beca huffed. “Seriously? You two are lucky you’re cute when you sleep or I’d be waking your asses up.” She muttered.

Too busy trying to untangle her newly trapped legs, Beca failed to notice two faint smiles stretching across the ‘sleeping’ figures.

**…**

After Beca had finally freed herself five minutes later she shut the door to their bedroom with a click, heading out to the kitchen. “That was really sweet of her.” Chloe said smiling when she knew Beca was no longer in ear shot. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know Aubrey was smiling at their new girlfriend’s surprisingly gentle attempt at not waking them up. “Mmmm, it was. She may think she’s a badass but she’s just a big softie.”

Chloe chuckled. “Don’t let her hear you call her that. She’ll flip out.” Before Aubrey could reply they heard a loud bang and Beca shout, ‘ _Shit_!’ They got out of the bed throwing own the first shirt they saw before going to investigate what was going on.

**…**

When they walked into the kitchen they were met with a sight that made them stop in their tracks. Beca was covered in flour, with a bowl in her hands, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth while she stirred. Neither thought they had seen anything more adorable in their entire life. Beca obviously didn’t her the women walk in because she set the bowl down and started riffling through drawers looking for something.

“Whatcha looking for?” Chloe asked causing the DJ to jump a few feet in the air, letting out a small _yelp_.

Beca placed her hand over her, now racing, heart. “Gah! Dude! Don’t _do_ that! You scared the shit outta me! Were you _trying_ to kill me?”

“Now why would we do that? We just got you.” Aubrey purred the last part, sending heat straight through Beca, settling in her core. She looked around, avoiding the piercing gaze her girlfriend was sending her. “So what were you looking for?” The blonde’s voice teasing, and of course Beca started stuttering like an idiot.

“I, uh, I was looking for the, um, the measuring cups.” The older women laughed at Beca’s faint blush and nervous stutter.

“Behind you, in the cabinet on the left.” Aubrey answered as she and Chloe moved further into the kitchen, sitting next to each other but still watching the brunette. Beca turned toward the cabinet, sighing when she opened it seeing the measuring cups were slightly higher than her reach. Aubrey and Chloe appeared to have noticed her dilemma because they started snickering at their girlfriend, only trying to hide their laughter when the brunette shot them a glare. “Need some help, shorty?” Chloe asked, feeling bad for her shorter girlfriend. Beca’s eye’s narrowed.

“No. I do _not_ need help. I’m perfectly capable at getting the damn cups myself.” Beca stated, holding her chin up high as she did.

“Aw Beca, don’t be like that. We’re just messing with you. It’s just… kind of adorable how short you are.” Aubrey told her, still laughing at how Beca crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

“I am _not_ adorable! I’m a badass! There’s nothing adorable about being a badass. Plus you shouldn’t be laughing. It’s not exactly my fault my genetics decided to screw me over. You both got lucky so you should feel bad for me if anything.” With that Beca turned around, lifting herself onto the counter. As she got on her knees and reached for the cups the shirt she was wearing rode up, revealing her bare backside. Upon seeing this both Aubrey and Chloe’s smiles dropped. They both stared as Beca got down off the counter and smirk at them. “See something you like?” Beca saw their eyes darken as they nodded.

“And do you know what we do when we see something we like? Something we want?” Aubrey’s husky voice sent a visible shiver through her body. She shook her head.

“We take it.” Chloe spoke up. As the women began to stand and make their way over to Beca, the DJ was worried for her safety as she saw the look in their eyes.

“What about breakfast? You should, um, you should eat first.” Beca said mentally smacking herself at her weak copout. She saw them exchange a look, then smirk as they came to stand on either side of the shorter woman. Aubrey leaned down next to Beca’s ear and smiled as she whispered, “And that’s exactly what we plan to do.”

Beca felt herself being lifted on to the counter, closed in by to extremely turned on seniors. Beca felt Chloe start to nip at her neck while another hand run up and down her left thigh.

“How do you manage to be so utterly adorable yet completely sexy at the same time?” Aubrey seemed in awe as she asked Beca. It was like she really wanted to know but Beca had no idea how to answer her.

“Um. I don’t-,” She began but was stopped when Aubrey smashed her lips into hers. A moan sounded from both of them at the force of the kiss. _Well that’s gonna bruise._ Beca thought. Before Beca even knew what happened Chloe’s mouth left her neck and tugged at the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. “ _Off._ ” She growled.  Beca complied, lifting her arms as the shirt as taken off of her and thrown somewhere in the kitchen. Aubrey and Chloe stepped back, appraising the brunette with hungry eyes. Beca didn’t know what she looked like but it must not have been half bad based on her girlfriends faces.

Beca was flushed, her chest was heaving. Her hair was a combination of sex hair and a bed head. She looked down, embarrassed by the scrutinizing looks she was getting. Her girlfriends saw the younger girl’s shyness and took a few steps closer to her realizing the brunette misunderstood the reason for their staring.

“Beca look at us.” Aubrey said softly but frowned when all she got in response was a shake of the head. Aubrey grabbed Beca’s chin, trying to get her to look up. Chloe had grabbed the girl’s hands, holding them tightly. “Why are you embarrassed?” Aubrey asked, gripping Beca’s chin tighter when she tried to look down. She was honestly surprised that her usually confident, smug girlfriend was acting so insecure. _She looks so small and so sad. I just want to protect her from everything._ Aubrey thought.

“Beca, talk to us. What’s up?” Chloe still grasped the DJ’s hands, silently telling her she was there for her.  Beca sighed. She didn’t want to tell them she how she felt. This is why she didn’t _do_ relationships in the first place. But as she looked into the eyes of the two women standing in front of her she couldn’t help but start to tear up. _Dammit! Don’t you dare fucking cry! I can’t do this. I can’t. There’s no way they actually want me. Damn Sheila for putting these thoughts in my head._ Beca bit her lip, debating what to tell them _if_ she was gonna them anything.

“Beca, _please_! _Please_ talk to us. Did we do something?” Aubrey was starting to freak out. Beca was being unusually quiet and she didn’t like it one bit. Beca gave a sad laugh and took a ragged breath. _Of course they’re blaming themselves for something that’s not even remotely their fault._ She shook her head. “No, it’s not you.” If she was gonna tell them anything it was that they had _nothing_ to do with the shit going on in her head.

Neither woman spoke, afraid Beca would shut down completely if they stopped her train of thought.

“I’m-I- it’s me. I’m just… fucked up, I guess.” Beca said with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

“Beca that doesn’t help us help you. We’re in a relationship now. We will _always_ be here for you. Never doubt that.” Aubrey could feel Beca’s turmoil rolling off of her in waves.

“I know, Bree. I told you I’m not good at the whole relationship thing. It’s gonna take me awhile to get used to it.” Aubrey nodded in understanding.

“We get it Beca. We do. It’s hard to open up when you’ve never had someone to open up to before. So can you _try_ and explain to us what’s wrong?” Aubrey hated this. She didn’t know how to help Beca and it was killing her. Chloe felt the same, seeing Beca so down broke her heart. Beca sighed in resignation.

“I-I just, I’m not like you. You’re just, I don’t know. You’re-,” Beca stopped, trying to find the words. “You’re so much better than me. I’m not worthy of your care or your understanding, okay.”

Two hearts broke simultaneously at their girlfriend’s confession.

“You are _more_ that worthy, Beca. Don’t you ever think otherwise. Why would you ever think that?” Aubrey didn’t understand why Beca would think something so ridiculous.

“Sheila.” Beca said simply, as though it explained everything.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, Becs. Who’s Sheila?” Chloe wanted to kill this Sheila at the moment for causing her girlfriend such pain.

“My step-monster. She… isn’t the best with words but she’s right. I’m not worthy of love. I’m not beautiful. I’m a nobody.” Beca hung her head, not wanting to see the reactions of the two other women.

Rage. That was the only thing Aubrey and Chloe felt after hearing what Beca’s step-monster had said. How dare she tell Beca things like that? How dare she tell her she isn’t worthy of love, that she isn’t beautiful. Aubrey grabbed Beca’s face between her and held it between her hands.

“Beca you need to listen to me right now. Don’t you ever say something like that about yourself again. Do you hear me? You are worthy of all the love in the world. You are absolutely _gorgeous_! You know that’s why Chloe and I were looking at you the way we were, right?” Aubrey would _not_ allow Beca to believe something that was furthest from the truth.

“That doesn’t make sense, Bree. I’m not pretty yet I am dating to of the most stunning, drop dead gorgeous women I have ever seen in my life. How is it that I deserve you? One is a blessing but _both_ -,” Beca cut herself off, shaking her head like she couldn’t believe what she was even saying.

“Beca I’m gonna say this once so you’re going to have to listen to every word, okay?” Chloe didn’t continue until she got a nod from the younger girl. “If I ever hear you speak about yourself like that again we’re going to have a problem. You don’t tell us who _we_ find worthy of love. We _both_ want you because of no other reason than you are you, Beca. If you were any different, any less smug or hilarious or secretly extremely caring, then that’d be a different story but you’re not. And if anyone is _blessed_ , it is me and Bree. You bring things to this relationship we didn’t even think we needed. So do _not_ think that what that _bitch_ has told you is true. Because it’s actually the furthest from the truth.”

When Chloe finished her rant, Beca couldn’t stop a few tears from escaping her eyes and down her cheeks. Before she could wipe them away, two hands came up and did it for her. Beca was speechless. Never, in her entire life, had anybody said anything like that to her. “Thank you.” She whispered. This vulnerable feeling was something she wasn’t used to.

“No need to thank us. We _will_ take care of you, Beca.” Aubrey said as she grabbed one of Beca’s hands, Chloe holding the other one, helping her down from the counter. “Now, let’s go back to bed.”

**…**

Back in their bed, Beca was in between the blonde and the red head. She couldn’t sleep though, so she just stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were cut off when she felt arms go around her waist bringing her back in line with Chloe’s front. “Sleep.” Chloe whispered to Beca. Her breath tickling the back of the brunette’s neck. Aubrey shifted so that she was snuggled right up against Beca, looking straight into her eyes.

“We’ll be here when you wake up, Beca. Promise.” Aubrey said, grabbing one of Beca’s hands and giving it a tender kiss. With those words, Beca drifted into peaceful sleep, not even realizing the smile that appeared on her face as she did.


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright ladies, pick it up!” Aubrey had been a slave driver at rehearsals lately. She’d been working all the girls to the point of exhaustion.

“Bree, ease up a bit. You’ve been working them all week.” Chloe put a reassuring hand on Aubrey’s shoulder. Chloe knew _why_ her girlfriend was doing it and it _was_ paying off, but lately the girls have gotten more and more sloppy due to their lack of sleep and aching limbs.

“We have to be ready, Chloe. If I don’t make them work, they’ll never get it.” Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. Chloe sighed, and motioned towards the Bellas, who were doing cardio on the bleachers in front of the track and field. The girls were running up and down the steps, dragging their feet. The only one not doing it was Amy who claimed horizontal running is more her speed.

“Look at them, they can barely lift their feet. Look at Beca, she’s basically sleep running!” Chloe noticed Beca’s eyes closing for long periods of time as they ran before opening again. Aubrey noticed this too, and she frowned. _Am I really working them that hard?_ Aubrey sighed and nodded.

“You’re right. Alright ladies! Get out of here, go get some sleep!” At this, all the Bellas let out a collective sigh, and cheered. Beca walked toward her bag, which she had put a slightly further away from the other’s, and laid down on the bench. She took out her phone and groaned at the two people who texted her. Her dad and Jesse. _I never should have given him my number._ She thought. She checked the one from her dad first.

Papa Mitchell: Hey Bec! Just checking in, making sure you’re keeping up with your studies!

Me: Hi dad. Everything’s just awesome. I totally love college.

Papa Mitchell: I could hear the sarcasm through the text Bec. It’ll grow on you, I promise. Shelia says hello.

Me: Tell the step-monster to ‘burn in hell’ for me. Thanks pop.

Papa Mitchell: Beca! You will NOT speak to her like that. She’s doing her best and she cares about you.

Me: Yeah. Sure. Bye dad.

Beca snorted at that. _Yeah, okay. The only thing she_ cares _about is making me miserable._ Beca couldn’t believe how blind her father was to the she-devil. She looked at Jesse’s texts next, dreading the conversation she was about to have.

Jesse: Yo! Beca! What’s up? Haven’t seen u at work l8ly.

Me: Yeah. I’ve been taking a different shift, but I’m back today so…

Jesse: Sweet! Hey, do u wanna go 2 a movie aftr?

Me: No, I have plans. See you later.

Jesse: WAIT! Who r ur plans with?

Me: That’s actually none of your business.

Jesse: Fine, wtevr. No need 2 b a bitch about it.

Beca rolled her eyes without responding. She draped her arm across her face and let out a loud groan. _What is his problem? First he’s nice, then he’s creepy, and then he’s a douche. What the hell?!_ Beca felt a pair of hand lift her head from the bench and sit under her, lightly stroking her hair. Another pair lifted her legs and put them in their lap. They stayed silent for a while before someone spoke up.

“What’s wrong, Beca-bear?” Chloe’s voice came from above her, continuing to brush her hair back with her hand. Beca’s lips rose a little at the nickname Chloe had given her. She’d never admit it but she really loved it. Before Beca could answer, Aubrey started talking.

“Is it me? Have I been working you too hard?”

“Bree…”

“Because all you have to do is tell me and-“

“ _Bree_.” But Beca was still ignored.

“And I can give you time off. You don’t even need the cardi-,”

“ _AUBREY!”_ Beca shouted, finally getting her girlfriend to stop rambling. She sat up moving her feet to the ground. “It’s not you. Practice has been harder but that’s not it.”

“Oh… Well what’s wrong? You can tell us anything, Beca.” Beca smiled at the blonde. Ever since what happened in the kitchen a few days ago, they had been a lot more open and comfortable with each other.

“I know. It’s just my dad and…” But she cut off, remembering how angry her girlfriends would get when she brought up Jesse.

“And what, Becs?” Chloe probed, grabbing her hand.

“And Jesse.” Beca mumbled the last part, knowing her girlfriends would freak out. And boy did they deliver.

“WHAT?!” They yelled at the same time, whipping their heads toward the shorter girl.

“What is he doing, Beca?! I swear when I get my hands on him…” Aubrey was seething. She started pacing in front of her and Chloe. The red head wasn’t much better. Her eyes narrowed and turned cold, her hands were gripping either side of the bench they were sitting in, knuckles turning white. Even though Aubrey was more open with what she thought, Beca knew Chloe was thinking along the same lines as the fuming blonde.

“He hasn’t really, well, he’s just really creepy. And it kinda freaks me out.” Beca handed her phone to Aubrey showing her the texts, Chloe got up and looked with her.

When the finished reading they looked at each other, having some sort of silent conversation. Aubrey turned towards Beca with her hands on her hips.

“You’re not going to work. At least not with him there.” Beca’s eyes widened at her words. She jumped to her feet, looking back and forth between them.

“What the hell? Why not? It’s my _job_ , I kinda have to show up. You can’t just tell me what to do.” Beca hated being told what to do. Sheila did it all the time and she always did what she was told. Well she used to, at least.

“Oh yes we can. We didn’t say you couldn’t go to work, Beca. You just can’t go there when _he’s_ there.” Aubrey looked at Chloe for confirmation.

“Sorry Becs, but you’re not going anywhere near a place he might be. We aren’t doing this to dictate you, we’re doing it to keep you safe.” Chloe’s words calmed Beca a little bit, but she was still frustrated. She grabbed her phone from Aubrey’s hand with a huff. The blonde’s brows furrowed.

“Beca what are you doing?” But her question was ignored. Beca looked up at the sky waiting for him to pick up.

_“Ello?”_

“Hey! Luke, listen I kind of need a favor.” Beca didn’t even look toward her girlfriends who were giving her with a curious look.

_“Shoot.”_

“So, I have a problem with, Jesse, and can’t work with him anymore. Do you mind changing my shift?”

_“I’ll do you one better. I’ll change his. I can’t stand the little shit anyway so, it’s a win-win. You can still come in today and I’ll just give him the night or morning shift. How’s that?”_

“Dude! That’s awesome! Seriously, thank you.”

 _“No problem. See ya in a bit.”_ Beca said bye and hung up. She looked at her girlfriends and gave them a smirk.

“There all better. Jesse problem fixed.”

“What’d he say?” Chloe asked. Both women looked considerably calmer.

“He’s changing Jesse’s shift instead of mine so we don’t have to work together. Is that alright with you?” Beca sat back down, looking up at them. Aubrey nodded.

“Much. Now common, we’ve got a little bit of time before your shift.” She grabbed Beca’s arm, hauling her to her feet.

“And what exactly are we gonna do?” Beca asked. It was Chloe who spoke up this time, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

“If, you think you’re tired now just wait until we’re done with you.”

**…**

Beca dragged herself into the station, wincing as she sat in a nearby chair. She knew without a doubt that if someone saw her ass it’d have several hand marks on it. _Shit. Those girls really know what they’re doing. I don’t even know how I’m gonna make it through this shift._ Beca was a few minutes early so she went into the bathroom to examine herself. The first thing she noticed were the two hickeys adorning her neck and chest, right above the collar of her shirt. She shook her head with a small smile on her face. She remembered what they had said to her when she asked why they always did that.

_ Earlier _

_Beca was making out with Aubrey while Chloe started moving down, kissing every inch of her little DJ. She kissed her neck, alternating between bites and little kisses. Then she sunk her teeth in, and started bringing blood to the surface of the brunette’s skin. Beca stopped kissing Aubrey and moaned._

_“Shit Chloe.” She breathed. Chloe smirked, soothing the mark with her tongue. Aubrey started kissing down Beca’s jaw, moving to her neck, opposite of Chloe. The red head looked up and smiled. Aubrey leaned in kissing her slow, their tongues dancing together. “Fuck that’s hot.” Beca was looking down at her girlfriends, her eyes darkening at the sight. The women broke apart, smiling at each other. Chloe went back to where she had marked Beca and Aubrey descended to where Beca shirt began. She pulled the shirt over the DJ’s head, leaving her in a sports bra and jeans. She started to kiss right above where Beca’s heart sat, beating frantically. She grazed her teeth over the skin before latching on. Swirling her tongue over and over._

_“Why do you guys do that?” Beca was breathless and horny, but she was also curious. They looked up at Beca, eyes squinted._

_“Do what, babe?” Aubrey’s voice was husky and low, making Beca shiver at the sound of it._

_“You always bite me and give me hickeys.” She stated. Understanding flashed across the girls’ faces._

_“We do it so people know_ exactly _who you belong to.” Chloe said, her fingers drawing lazy circles around the brunette’s belly button, distracting her._

_“And who is it I ‘belong’ to?” Beca loved challenging her girlfriends._

_“Me and Aubrey of course.”_

_“Oh, really?” Beca’s voice feigning innocence. Aubrey smiled brightly._

_“Oh yeah. And we’re about to show you exactly what it’s like to be ours.”_

**_…_ **

Beca exited the bathroom colliding with a hard chest. She looked up grabbing the hand that was being offered to her.

“Sorry Luke. My head’s kind of in the clouds today.” Luke waved off her apology.

“It’s no problem. I’m heading out, I’m not sure I’ll be back before your shift so just make sure to leave by 5 O’clock, Jesse’s shift is at 5:30. If there’s any problems just give me a ring.” Beca nodded.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it, dude.” Luke nodded then walked out.

Beca played her own mixes for a while and stacked cd’s.  It was pretty uneventful. When it was 5:00, she got her stuff ready to leave and heard a door open. Figuring it was Luke, she didn’t pay it any attention. But she immediately regretted it when she felt a hand hank her arm, turning her around. _Shit._ Was the only thought she had when she came face to face with Jesse. He looked pissed, the grip on her arm tightening.

“What the hell, dude?! Let go!” Beca shouted in his face, trying to pry his hand from her arm. Jesse let go but didn’t move back.

“What the hell, Beca? Why did Luke change my schedule? Did you complain or something? What’d I do?” Jesse was firing off question left and right. Beca stepped around him, grabbing her stuff.

“Look, I don’t know why he changed your shift. Maybe he needed more help at other times or something. I gotta go.” But before she could walk two feet, she was grabbed again, and slammed up against the wall next to the door of the DJ booth. Her head colliding with the glass window, making her vision swim.

“ _Bullshit._ ” He hissed. “I know you’re avoiding me and I just want to know why. What did I do wrong?” Beca’s eyes bugged out of her head. _Is he shitting me right now? What did he do wrong?_

“Well for starters you won’t stop fucking manhandling me!” When she said this she was released and he stepped back. “Secondly you won’t leave me the hell alone or stop texting me. It’s creepy, dude.”

“Look Beca, I had no idea I was freaking you out so much. I just wanted to be friends, ya know?” He looked guilty, even sounded guilty but the look in his eyes made her question the sincerity of his apology.

“Yeah. Okay. Just lay off. You’re coming on way too strong.”

“So I guess there’s no way you’ll go on a date with me, huh?” Jesse’s hand was rubbing back of his neck like he was nervous or something. Beca laughed. Like, full blown, Santa Clause belly, laughed.

“Yeah, there’s no way that’s gonna happen, dude. Like ever.” His eyebrows shot down, like he didn’t believe her.

“Why wouldn’t you date me?”

“Well, honestly, you’re _so_ not my type. And I’m not exactly ‘available’ right now so…” The first wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t her type at all, but not because he was a guy or anything. She been with guys and girls pretty evenly throughout her life. Jesse in particular was just a fucking creep.

“How am I not your type? I have a pulse, and I’m willing to date you. That should be good enough. Who are you dating anyway? I’ve never seen you with anyone.” Beca scoffed at his asshole comment.

“Look, dick, I actually do have standards and _you_ don’t meet them. And not that it’s any of your business but we just got into a relationship and are keeping it quiet for now.” Before Beca even registered it, she was being slammed against the wall again. _He really needs to change his tactics._

“I don’t fucking believe you! Tell me who you’re dating!”

“ _Fuck. Off._ ” She sneered. Jesse got a murderous look in his eye and before she could register it, his lips were on hers.

Beca’s eyes went wide, before clenching them shut. _Gross. What the fucking fuck! This is so not right._ Beca started to push at his chest and turn her head, trying to get his lips off of hers. It just _felt_ wrong. It wasn’t like kissing Chloe or Aubrey. There was no love or gentleness or care. It was rough, wet, sloppy and kinda painful. She felt him bite her bottom lip and that gave her enough strength to head butt him, making him stumble back. She walked up to him, kneeing him in the groin, and when he was bent over she slapped him.

“Don’t you **_EVER_ ** pull some shit like that with me again! I am not yours, Jesse. You don’t get to do that. Do you see these?” Beca pointed to the hickeys she had received a few hours earlier. “I belong to somebody else, so you can fuck off. You better hope I don’t get Luke to beat your ass for this. Or I could just get you expelled. Either way, don’t you fucking come near me again.” With that Beca grabbed her bag and ran out of the station, eyes burning with unshed tears. She sprinted towards Chloe and Aubrey’s place. She needed them, _both_ of them, to make her feel like she wasn’t some piece of shit people could just take advantage of. She just wanted to go home.

Beca came to screeching halt at that thought. _Home?_ She’d never considered any place a home since her parent’s divorce. She smiled. She was going _home_. But not to the apartment, that was just a place. No, Chloe and Aubrey were her home. Realizing this she ran faster that she’d ever run before.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca knocked frantically at their door, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She bit her lip and winced. _Oh yeah. The bastard bit me._ She remembered. After what seemed like eternity the door opened, and Beca launched herself into the arms of whoever open the door. Arms wrapped around her and she buried her face in the neck of the woman who was holding her and inhaled. _Chloe._

“You okay, bug?” The damn finally broke, tears leaked from her eyes on to Chloe’s shoulder. The red head started rocking her and running her hands through the brunette’s sweaty hair. “Did you walk here?” Beca just nodded, then heard a voice come from behind Chloe.

“Hey, what’s going on? Beca, are you alright.” Another sob broke out of her throat, accompanied by more tears. Chloe walked backwards carefully so Aubrey could close the door. Beca felt a hand rubbing her back and heard Aubrey quietly say. “Beca I don’t know what happened but can you at least tell me if you’re hurt physically.”

“I’m not.” Beca croaked, her head still tucked under Chloe’s chin. Aubrey nodded, looking to Chloe with worried eyes. They knew something terrible must have happened if their DJ was breaking down like this.

“Becs, did somebody get hurt?” Chloe felt her shake her head ‘no’. She nodded. “Okay, well we really need to know what happened. Can you tell us now or do you want to wait?” Chloe spoke softly, trying not to let her own panic creep into her voice. Beca pulled back, wiping her eyes and keeping her head down.

“Can I just tell you later?” It was spoken so softly the women had to strain to hear it.

“Of course, Beca. Go get some sleep, we’ll be there in a minute.” Aubrey smiled encouragingly. Beca nodded and began to walk off, but stopped and turned around walking straight up to Chloe. She pulled the red heads face to hers, kissing her with such fervor Chloe had to pull back with a gasp. Beca let go of her and walked up to Aubrey, doing the same thing. She had to get _his_ taste off of he mouth. Both women were stunned when Beca turned around and walked right into their room without a word.

Neither Aubrey nor Chloe knew what to do about Beca.

“Do you have any idea what that was about?” Chloe shook her head at the question.

“I have no clue. When I opened the door she just threw her arms around me and started crying. What do we do, Bree?” Aubrey sighed.

“Honestly, I have no idea. All I know is right now she needs us.” The two walked into their bedroom, taking in the small woman on their bed. She was curled up on her side, clutching a pillow with tear streaks still on her face. The sight broke their hearts. They changed and walked over to the bed. Aubrey carefully extracted the pillow from Beca’s arms sliding in next to her. Chloe got in on the other side trying not to wake the sleeping brunette. Beca started to shift, turning her back to Aubrey, putting her head in the crook to Chloe’s neck. Aubrey scooted closer to her, throwing her arm around the younger woman’s waist and lacing their fingers.

“Everything’s gonna be alright. I promise.”

**_…_ **

Beca’s eyes furrowed while she slept. The brunette’s movements became more and more spastic, but not enough to wake the women on either side of her.

_She was walking down a dark corridor. The lights flickered in and out. ‘I know this place.’ Beca recognized it very clearly. It was the place Sheila had recommended she go to because her attitude toward her step-monster wasn’t ‘acceptable’. She hated it here. Nothing but question after question about her life, her attitude, her feelings. If she was to be completely honest the place looked more like a psychiatric ward or some type of insane asylum instead of a bunch of shrink’s offices. The white hallway went on forever. The doors all looked the same except for the distinguishing name tags on each door. ‘Why the hell am I here?’ She had to beg her dad to take her out of this hell hole. Needless to say Shelia got the last say in the matter, letting Beca out because she didn’t want her lovely step-daughter to feel uncomfortable and only cared that she got the help she needed. ‘Bullshit!’_

_One specific door in particular stood out above all the others. She opened it, being immediately blinded by the light that came from the room. ‘Damn! It looks like the second coming of Jesus in here.’ When her eyes adjusted she saw Chloe and Aubrey standing inside the room with wide smiles on their faces. Except… they weren’t their smiles. They didn’t belong on her girlfriend’s beautiful faces._

_“Hey there, Becs. Why don’t you come over here and we can check you out.” Chloe’s smile widened. Beca shook her head. ‘This isn’t right. Something’s not right.’_

_“I’m okay over here. Thanks though. I’m actually just gonna head out. Lots of homework, ya know?” Beca walked backward slowly then spun on her heel, reaching for the door knob. Except there wasn’t one. The door wasn’t even there anymore. ‘Fuck! You’ve got to be shitting me right now!’ She did a 180 looking back at her apparent girlfriends. They now stood directly in front of her, grinning like Cheshire cats. They each grabbed one of Beca’s wrists and dragged her towards a table with straps on it that Beca was all too familiar with it._

_“Okay let’s just think about this, you guys! C’mon, this is no way to maintain a relationship! Let me out so we just talk about this.” Both women ignored her as the continued to strap her down to the table. Both wrists, ankles and her mid-section were now firmly stuck to the table. Her ‘girlfriends’ stood over her smiling devilishly._

_“Isn’t that sweet? She still thinks were those two sluts! Think, you little harlot!” Beca’s eyes widened at the name she hadn’t heard in-_

_“No…” She whispered. ‘Aubrey’ smiled down at her and nodded._

_“Yes! You know who I am, you ungrateful little shit!” Tears prickled the edges of Beca’s eyes._

_“Shelia…” All of a sudden Aubrey was gone and standing above her was the step-monster herself. ‘If that’s Sheila then who’s the other one?’ Right as Beca thought it, Chloe faded away and Jesse now looked down at her._

_“Hey, babe.” Bile rose to her throat. Her two worst nightmare in the place she hated most was by far at the top of her ‘shit that is seriously fucked up’ list. She struggled against the restraints, bucked her hips, kicked her legs, and doing whatever she could to get out. She had to get out. Both figures began laughing at her failed attempts at freeing herself._

_“Oh naive little, Beca. You will **never** escape us. We will always be with you. Always!”  Beca began crying. She had no clue what to do._

_“No! No, let me go! Get away, get the **fuck** away from me!” Beca screamed. She felt herself start to shake but she didn’t understand why. _ Beca! _She heard._ Beca, wake up! _‘Wake up? Wake up from what?’_

**_…_ **

Aubrey was woken up by kick to the shin. “Ow! What the hell, Chloe?” She opened her eyes. They were still slightly blurry but she was able to see Beca thrashing around in bed. “Beca! Chloe, wake up!” Chloe sprang out of bed, her red hair flying in her face.

“I’m up! I’m up! What’s wro- Beca! What the hell is going on?! Why is she kicking so much?” Chloe’s blue eyes were wide as they took in the DJ. She was kicking and pawing at the air, letting out little whimpers here and there.

“She’s having a nightmare, Chloe” But before the red-head could respond they were cut off by a scream.

“Get away, get the _fuck_ away from me!” Beca hollered. She was crying and hyperventilating but still remained asleep. Aubrey didn’t what to do so she just jumped on the bed grabbing Beca’s shoulders.

“Beca! Beca, wake up!” Aubrey shook her shoulders, trying to pull her out of whatever hell she seemed to be experiencing. Beca shot up, gasping as she did. She clambered of the bed, backing up against the door of the room. The women noticed how, her breathing was erratic, and unsteady. How her shirt clung to her small frame, drenched with sweat and how dilated the brunette’s pupils were, and not the kind of dilated they were used to seeing.

“Becs. Can you look at me? Focus on my face?” Chloe spoke quietly and didn’t move, not wanting to startle the girl even more. Beca’s eyes tried focusing on blue ones but everything was too blurry. She shook her head quickly, putting the palms of her hands to her eyes, trying to rub away the fuzziness. When she looked up again she, gasped. Still in a sleep haze, she clamped her eyes closed again, sliding down to the ground.

“No, no, no. You aren’t real! You’re not him, you can’t hurt me!” The senior’s eyes widened at Beca’s words. They exchanged a look and Aubrey motioned to the edge of the bed. They had no clue what was going on in their little girlfriend’s head at the moment but they knew it wasn’t anything good.

“Beca, can you tell me who you’re talking about? Who do you think Chloe is?” Aubrey spoke softly, wanting nothing more than to take the DJ in her arms and just hold her. She saw Beca look up at her and eyes widen. Another round of tears and sobs came out of the smaller woman, and all they could was watch.

“Not you too! No, you can’t be real too. You can’t be here.” She cried into her arms, which were folded across her knees.

“Beca, why can’t we be here? Who do you think we are?” The DJ sniffed and looked up, eyes narrowing at the two women suspiciously.

“A-Aubrey’s Sheila and Chloe’s J-Jesse. You aren’t them. Bring me my _girlfriends_!” Both older women had looks of horror on their faces. Beca thought they were the two people she hated most?

“Becs, it’s us. I’m _not_ Jesse and Aubrey _isn’t_ Sheila. We are right here.” Chloe started to reach out her hand but pulled in back just as quickly. She saw the brunette shake her head furiously.

“No! I _saw_ you! You were them then you _changed_! Where are they?!” Beca was so confused. _Am I still dreaming? Is this actually Chloe and Aubrey? How will I even been sure?_

“Beca, I swear to you we aren’t lying. We will stay here perfectly still and you can inspect for yourself.” Aubrey put her hands up in a surrendering motion, Chloe following her actions. The small woman eyed them warily, before standing on shaking legs. It took both Aubrey and Chloe everything they had to stay still and not reach out to her. Beca to small steps, stopping every few, to look at every detail of them. They sat perfectly still, with their hands up, keeping the eyes trained on Beca. When she reached them she, squinted, looking closely at their faces. She took her hand and ran the tip of her finger slowly across Aubrey’s face. The blonde couldn’t suppress the shudder that rolled through her at Beca’s soft, cold fingers. Another hand came up, tracing her cheekbones, the slope of her nose, the feel of her hair, everything. Beca frowned a little, confused, and moved on to Chloe. The red-head closed her eyes as fingers began their inspection of her face. She relished in the gentle touch of Beca’s hands, but blue eyes soon shot open when she thought of an idea. She took a deep breath before she began to hum.

Beca’s hand stopped the moment she heard the song. She looked over at Aubrey who had begun to hum too. She closed her eyes and listened to the calming sound, dropping her hands to her sides. _It’s really them. Only they would sing this song, this perfectly._ She allowed herself to smile as she sat down on the floor in front of the bed, between Aubrey’s left knee and Chloe’s right. They all sat like that until the song finished, letting the last note trail off.  Both seniors moved themselves so they sat next to Beca on the floor, both of them hesitantly taking one of her hand. They waited for Beca to speak, knowing she was coming down from the break down she just had.

“I really love that song.” Beca whispered.

“I know.” Chloe responded simply, gently squeezing her hand.

“I-I’m not ready to talk about it. I will just… give me some time. Don’t worry I’ll tell you before the day’s over.”

“Beca, there’s no rush. Yes, we’re worried but only tell us when _you’re_ ready.” Beca gave the blonde’s hand a grateful squeeze. She relaxed against the bed and began to sing the song that had so recently calmed her down. The song that _she_ would say started it all.

“ _I’m bulletproof…”_


	8. Chapter 8

So there they sat. After having finished singing, Beca lapsed into a quiet state. Neither Aubrey nor Chloe wanted to disturb her while she thought, so they remained quiet until she spoke. Beca wasn’t sure how to tell them. _Should I just come right out and say it? What if they think I’m too complicated and dump me? Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated?_ “I don’t,” She hesitated before speaking again. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about you start with why you walked here last night. We would have picked you up if you had called.” Aubrey tried to speak softly and not bombard the brunette with the millions of questions she wanted to ask.

“I ran here after I left the station.” Beca said simply. Aubrey nodded. _At least we’re getting somewhere._

“And why did you run here from the station?” Both women focused their attention of the DJ who was now biting her lip and looking down to her lap.

“You have to promise not to get mad. Just stay calm, alright?” Beca looked up and saw both women nod. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the bed as she grasped the hands she was holding tighter.

“Um, so after I got to work Luke had to go somewhere and told me to leave by 5:00 so I don’t run into Jesse.” Upon hearing his name both women squeezed Beca’s hand tighter. Whether it was for comfort or in anger, she didn’t know. “So everything was going great. I played a few of my mixes and organized cd’s and stuff and at 5:00 I was getting ready to leave.” She closed her eyes swallowing the lump in her throat. “I heard the door open and assumed it was Luke getting back early, but-,” She couldn’t tell them. She just couldn’t utter the name that would undoubtedly send them over the edge.

“But what, Becs?” Chloe moved closer to her, keeping a firm grip on the younger woman’s hand.

“It was Jesse.” Beca whispered. Both seniors tensed immediately.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” “What happened?!” Both women yelled at the same time. Beca just kept her eyes shut.

“You promised.” When she felt them calm slightly she continued. “At first he just wanted to know why his shift was moved and if I had anything to do with it. I told him I didn’t know and he- he accused me of lying and slammed me up against a wall.” She bit her lip, waiting for another explosion but it didn’t come. She could hear the angry, erratic breathing coming from both women but refused to open her eyes until she finished her story. “I told him to let go because I didn’t like being manhandled and he did. He said he hadn’t meant to act so creepy and stalker-y so I told him to lay off and we’d be okay. Then he basically asked if there was any chance that I’d go out with him and I told him no because he’s not my type and that I was taken.” Both of the hands in hers gave her a quick squeeze before she continued. “He said he had to be my type because he could breathe and I told him he didn’t come close to meeting any of my standards. He didn’t take that very well and slammed me against the wall again demanding to know who is was dating. When I didn’t tell him, he- he kissed me.” All hell broke loose when she said that. Both women’s composure completely broke as they shot to their feet.

“What the _fuck?!_ He forced himself on you?” Aubrey was basically shrieking, her eyes black with rage. Beca nodded, with her eyes still closed.

“Did he… Jesus Beca, what else did he do?” Chloe was opening and closing her fists, attempting to stay calm. Aubrey stopped pacing and looked at Beca, waiting for an answer.

“Well he kissed me and I tried to push him off but couldn’t. But then he bit my lip and I couldn’t take it anymore so I kneed him in the dick and slapped him. I told him I didn’t belong to him and basically threatened him with getting his ass beat and getting expelled, then I ran.” Chloe walked over to Beca, Aubrey close behind her. She took Beca’s face in her hands, expecting it. She brought her thumb to brush the brunette’s bottom lip, noticing the flinch when she touched it.

“Does it hurt?” the red-head asked softly as she grazed her thumb across the lip again. Beca shook her head, gently moving Chloe’s hand from her face.

“It’s fine. Seriously.” She took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. “I- I don’t know what to do anymore.” Beca looked toward her girlfriends, trying to decipher what it was they were thinking. Aubrey walk over to her placing her hands on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Beca, we are here for you and we are gonna deal with that _little shit_. You don’t need to worry, okay?” Beca looked at Aubrey then Chloe, who gave her an encouraging nod.

“Okay. So what are we gonna do?” The blonde crossed her arms with one eyebrow raised.

“ _We_ aren’t doing anything. Chloe and I are. You are gonna stay as far from him as possible.” Beca began to speak but was cut off. “Am. I. Understood.” This was a fight Beca knew she wouldn’t win.

“Yeah, sure, Bree. I’ll stay away, but what are _you_ gonna do?” The blonde turned toward Chloe, and they had one of those silent conversations they had. Chloe gave her a small nod.

“We’re going to… _talk_ to him.”

**_…_ **

Aubrey and Chloe stormed down the hallway to Jesse’s apartment. They left Beca at their apartment with instruction not to leave under any circumstances. Beca said she was fine with it, mumbling something about having to finish a mix. Chloe banged on the door waiting for the pathetic boy to open it. When the door was opened, both women walked straight into the room not even letting the treble get a word out.

“Aubr-,” Before he could even finish the name, the blonde swung her fist, landing it right on the boy’s jaw. Aubrey grimaced at the throb in her fist but paid it no mind as she swung again, getting another hit on Jesse’s face.

“What the _fuck_?” He was cradling his nose checking to make sure it hadn’t started bleeding. Chloe’s fists remained closed at her sides, letting her girlfriend get out some of her anger first. The red-head shot daggers at him.

“Stay away from Beca.” She spoke through gritted teeth.

“Look, what’s going on between me and Beca is none of your business. We had a fight last night and it got out of hand.” He put his hands up as if surrendering.

“A _fight_? That’s what you’re going with? Forcing yourself on her was, what, a _misunderstanding_?”

“Yes! Look I thought she was just playing hard to get but I get it now. Apparently she’s with someone, which I think is _bullshit_ , but whatever. When she comes to her senses we’ll be together.” Chloe snapped. She rammed the brunette into the door with her forearm against his neck.

“You won’t go near her. You got that? She _is_ with someone so back off.” Chloe sneered at the boy.

“Or _what_?” He shot back.

“Or we’ll kick your aca-ass, Jesse. She’s not yours so leave it at that.” Aubrey piped in, staring the treble down.

“Why the hell do you two care so much anyway?” Chloe looked back at Aubrey who gave her a nod. They had every intention of divulging their relationship if that’s what it came to.

“Because Beca’s _ours_. We’re both dating her.” She watched him think over it, before looking at her with wide eyes.

“No way! That’s-That’s so…” Chloe pushed him closer into the wall.

“So _what?_ ”

“I-It’s weird, okay! I didn’t even know any of you were gay. Haven’t I seen you with some guy before?”

“Yeah, well you _can_ like both. And as for Beca, leave her the _fuck_ alone. Capiche?” He nodded slowly. She slowly backed up, grabbing Aubrey’s hand. They headed toward the door but stopped short. She spun around and placed her hands on the freshman’s shoulders as she drove her knee into his crotch. As he buckled over in pain she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“That’s for putting your hands on my girlfriend.” With that she grabbed the blonde’s hand once again and headed back to the apartment.

**_…_ **

Beca danced around the kitchen as she made pancakes. She had her headphones hooked into her phone so she couldn’t hear the door open. Chloe and Aubrey walked into the kitchen, gawking as they watched their little DJ sing and dance her heart out. She was singing loudly but also beautifully. She flipped pancakes as she sang, completely oblivious to the other two women watching her.

 _“My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaaaark! So light’em up, up, up light’em up, up, up I’m on fire!!!!”_ Beca spun around to get something from the fridge only to see her girlfriends smiling at her like Cheshire cats. “Shit!” she screamed, slamming her back against the counter before she relaxed. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just sneak up on people like that, dude. You almost gave me a frickin’ heart attack.” The blonde and red-head just continued to smile as they looked at Beca. She was wearing one of Chloe’s shirts, which hung off the girl’s shoulder and stopped just above the knee. Her hair was pulled back into the messiest bun either of them had ever seen.

“You look so adorable, Becs!” Chloe said with a wide smile. “You made pancakes?” Beca nodded, scowling from the comment about her being ‘adorable’.

“Yeah, it’s my way of saying thanks for… ya know. You guys are really great g-, Beca cleared her throat, all of a sudden nervous at the looks she was getting. “You’re really great girlfriends. And I’m _not_ adorable.” She spun back around, drizzling more pancake mix into the pan. Chloe and Aubrey shared a look before they came to stand by the shorter woman. Beca gulped as she stared at the pan, trying to ignore the two women who stood next to her. She continued to flip pancakes until Aubrey’s hand camp to rest on top of hers.

“Beca, I know you’re not used to relationships but you don’t ever have to be embarrassed or nervous around us.” Beca looked up at the blonde and nodded.

“Sorry. It’s just new. Sharing my feelings and shit. Not exactly what I’m used to.” She grabbed the plate of pancakes and set them in the center of the island before turning back to face them.

“Beca, there’s no need to apologize, we get it. Both of us have been there before. We’ll try just asking you how you feel about things more. S Do you think that would help?” She looked at Beca expectantly. The brunette looked up at her nodding.

“So, uh, where’d you two go anyway?” Beca asked as she grabbed plates and utensils from various cabinets and drawers. She noticed both women looking everywhere but her. “What’d you do?” Chloe sighed.

“We went to talk to that dickhead, Jesse.” Beca’s back straightened knowing that her girlfriends had seen him.

“W-why would you do that? What happened?”

“Aubrey punched him and I kneed him in the balls.” Beca looked at her wide-eyed.

“You went to beat him up?!”

“We went to talk to him and he just so happened to get a little roughed up while we were there.” Aubrey stated.

“What’d you say to him?” Beca asked quietly.

“We told him to stay the hell away from you and that we are your girlfriends.” Chloe shrugged like it was no big deal.

“You told _him_? Of all people to tell, why him?!” Beca couldn’t believe they would tell him. He could use this against them somehow. Right?

“Beca calm down. He needed to know. He will _not_ touch you again.” Aubrey’s voice was final.

“Okay. I get why you did it. Now who wants some fuckin’ pancakes?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Beca seems to be doing better.” Chloe said to Aubrey as they observed the smaller brunette while she and the other Bellas practiced. Aubrey hummed in agreement. It had been a whole week since the whole Jesse debacle and Beca seemed to have gotten over it quite well. She had gone back to her fiery, sarcastic, adorable self and both her girlfriends were more than relieved.

“Yeah she does.” Aubrey and Chloe stood watching the other Bellas practice their last set. Afterward they would be going shopping, much to Beca’s displeasure, to find the DJ new clothing because apparently none of her stuff was ‘cute’ or ‘girly’ enough for Chloe and Aubrey. It’s not that they didn’t like the alt girl’s style it’s just that they wanted to add some more variety to her wardrobe and Beca couldn’t find it in her little badass heart to say no to either of them.

Both women watched on, grinning, when they saw Beca roll her eyes and huff as they came to a close on the last song.

“Alright ladies, that’s all for today!” Aubrey dismissed them and turned to talk to Chloe as the girls sighed heavily and began to file out. Beca went to sit in the nearest chair, waiting for the rest of the girls milling around to leave. She checked her phone and was surprised to see a text from her dad.

 **Papa Mitchell:** Hey, Becs! When you get this I need you to stop by my office. It’s important.

 **Me:** I have plans so I’ll stp by l8r 2nite I guess. What’s so important?

 **Papa Mitchell:** Alright but don’t make it too late and you’ll just have to wait until you get here.

Beca decided not to respond and looked up from her phone, catching the last girl walk out, leaving herself, Aubrey and Chloe in the rehearsal hall. They still hadn’t told anyone else about their relationship, not really knowing how the other Bellas would react. Chloe all but skipped her way over to Beca, grabbing both of her hands and hauling her out of her seat.

“Aren’t you excited, Beca bear? This is gonna be so much fun!” Beca would never admit how much she liked the nickname. It was actually the first one she’s been called that _hasn’t_ been an insult. She tried to smile at the red head but it was probably more of a grimace. Beca sighed, she hated shopping and did everything in her power to _not_ do it. As much as she wanted to make her girls happy, shopping for hours _and_ having to try shit on was gonna be hell.

“Yeah. I’m _so_ excited I can barely contain myself.” Beca didn’t even bother trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Aubrey shot her an annoyed look.

“Lay off the sarcasm, Beca. It’ll be fun and if it’s not, me and Chloe will make it up to you.” The blonde’s suggestive smile made shivers race up her back. She cocked an eyebrow at them.

“Oh really? And just how do you plan on making it up to me?” The brunette smirked as she stepped closer to the seniors. Aubrey mulled it over, casting a glance over at Chloe before answering her.

“Well, Chloe and I plan to fuck you on every surface in the apartment until you can’t feel your legs and you’re begging us to stop.” She smirked at the DJ’s dumfound expression. _That’ll teach you to mess with me, Mitchell._

“And when you’re done begging and we have to carry you back to our bed we’re gonna fuck you a few more times for good measure.” Chloe added with an evil smirk. Beca’s jaw dropped at her girlfriends’ words. To say she was aroused would be the understatement of the year. Though she couldn’t help but feel slightly terrified at the thought of them taking her until she could no longer stand on her own. She gulped before looking into each of their eyes.

“Let’s go shopping!” She said enthusiastically wincing at the hoarse sound her voice made.

…

Four stores. They’ve been to four stores and Beca honestly can’t take it anymore. ‘ _Try on this, try on that.’ I’m not some damn Barbie. Jesus!_ Beca was being pulled along to the next store, having no clue which store it was, by her girlfriends. They had already made one trip to the car due to too many bags and it was getting out of hand.

“Guys, seriously, this is ridiculous. I don’t think I have the patience or the strength to keep shopping. I don’t know who the hell you do it but damn.” Chloe glanced back at her and smirked as both women continued to walk paying almost no mind to Beca’s comment. “At least slow the hell down. Jeez I’m fuckin short remember?” Beca mumbled but she had a feeling they heard her because their pace slowed some but they never broke stride.

“Dude, you at least tell me where we’re going?” Beca heard Aubrey speak without turning her head toward Beca.

“We have two more places, the first is Victoria’s Secret and the other is… well it’s a surprise so you’re just going to have to wait. All I’ll tell you is that the second store is not in this mall.”

“Ugh I don’t wanna go to- wait did you just say Victoria’s Secret?” _This little shopping spree from hell is starting to look up._ Beca beamed at the nods of confirmation.

“Dude, please tell me you’re gonna try stuff on! Not just me but, like, both of you!” Beca had stopped walking and was now bouncing up and down with her hands clasped in front of her and an insanely adorable pout on her face. Both women felt their hearts melt at the girl’s childlike reaction. _God! She so frickin adorable!_ Chloe thought with a small smile on her face. She glanced over at the blonde and saw she had a similar expression on her face. Sometimes Beca was just too cute for her own good and neither woman could resist it when she acted like a kid in a candy shop.

“Well I suppose we’ll try a few things on, but Beca this trip was for _you_ so don’t think you’re just gonna get out of it.” Aubrey moved closer to the brunette, grazing her mouth on the shell of her ear, smiling at the shudder that wracked her small frame.

“There is no way we aren’t going to see your sexy little ass in some lingerie.” The blonde backed up and continued the trek to the store. Beca scowled at her girlfriend. _I hate her. I hate her and I love her. Why the hell does she have to be such a freaking tease! God! Stupid blonde seductress and redheaded vixen. Somebody needs to come up with ‘cold shower in a can’ or ‘make me not insanely horny spray’ because this is getting ridiculous._ Beca had her arms crossed over her chest when they had finally reached the store.

“Becs! Aren’t you totally excited! I’m so excited to see you try on all this sexy ass lingerie!” Chloe was beaming and Beca couldn’t help the small smile that had crept onto her face. The redhead grabbed her hand and the three women weaved through the store until they got to the back where the dressing rooms were. Aubrey looked at her, a serious look taking over her features.

“Stay here and we will grab some stuff for you to try on.” Beca’s eyes widened. _Oh no…_

“Bree! No, no don’t do that. I’ll help you pick stuff you or whatever.” Beca was the epitome of panicked as she looked between her girlfriends who just gave her an evil smirk.

“Yeah, I don’t think so, Becs. Just relax okay? We got this.” Beca frowned as both women walked off. She leaned against one of the doors and waited for the torture to begin. _Seriously?! They’re gonna pick out my bras and underwear? Ha! I’m gonna end up with dental floss thongs or some shit! You know what, no. There’s no way it can be that bad._ Beca bit her lip as she waited, a nervous habit she was trying to stop because it ‘made Chloe want to bite it for her’. When she noticed one of the workers walk by she tried to get her attention.

“Hey. Hey! Excuse me?” The dark haired woman finally turned toward her and Beca’s stomach dropped. _Shit._

“Beca? _Beca Mitchell?_ ” The woman smiled and started to move toward her. _Double shit. No, no, no! This is not happening! I am not talking to my ex in the middle of Victoria’s Secret._ Beca mustered up the best smile she could but knew it probably looked more like a grimace.

“Hey, Jennifer.” Beca looked at the woman who she had dated during her senior year. Why did it end you ask? Jennifer was a freaking pillow princess and apparently Beca was too ‘butch’ so they parted ways a few weeks before graduation and hadn’t talked since.

“Wow. I never thought I’d see you in a place like this.” She noticed how Jennifer’s eyes raked up and down her body. Honestly Beca had no desire to even cast a second glance at the woman. She was currently dating the two sexiest women she had ever met so there would be no point really. She’s seen the best of the best.

“Yeah. I thought I’d never see you again _period_ , so…” She trailed off, looking around for Chloe or Aubrey. _God they’re gonna freak. I’m so screwed. Literally._ Jennifer laughed.

“Yeah me either. So what can I help you with? Sizing? Maybe some personal opinions?” She gave Beca a smile that usually would have given her goose bumps all over but her mind was focused on one thing. And that was the fact that a certain blonde and redhead were making their way over to her and they did not look happy. It was only then that Beca realized how close her ex had moved toward her. She side stepped and gave her a nervous laugh.

“Actually I’m here with someone. I just needed you to unlock the door to the dressing room.” Beca’s eyes flashed over to her girlfriends who were standing about 10 feet away with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Beca sent them a pleading look that said ‘ _please don’t be pissed!’_

“Oh and just who might you be here with, Bebe?” Beca cringed. She never liked that nickname. Ever. But Jennifer had just insisted that she call her that no matter how much the DJ protested. It was at that point Aubrey and Chloe decided to step in.

“She’s with us. So if you could just open the door and be on your way.” Aubrey said, giving her the fakest of smiles. Jennifer raised her eyebrow and looked both women up and down, assessing them, before silently opening the door and stepping back. She looked back at Beca smiling.

“If there’s _anything_ I can do for you don’t hesitate to ask. Kay Bebe?” Beca glanced nervously at the two women who were, without a doubt seething, then back at her ex.

“Yeah thanks Jen.” She walked quickly into the room, followed closely behind by Chloe and Aubrey.

“What the hell was that?” Aubrey demanded when Chloe had locked the door. Beca avoided their gazes, and began biting her lower lip, thinking of what exactly she was gonna tell them.

“Beca! Who was that? You two obviously knew each other.” It was Chloe who spoke up that time.

“Um, she- I- we kinda dated in high school.” She looked nervously at both women whose eyes had narrowed into slits. “But it’s fine! It was a mutual break up. And I have no feelings for her whatsoever.” Beca tried improving the situation but it obviously wasn’t working. After a moment Aubrey spoke.

“ _Strip_.” Was all she said. Beca balked. _Seriously? One word? Dammit! I’m so dead._ She looked over to Chloe who was looking at her expectantly. She begrudgingly began to disrobe under the scrutinizing eyes off her pissed off girlfriends. When Beca was completely naked both women walked closer, forcing the smaller woman to step back until she was backed into the opposite wall of the small room. Aubrey sighed.

“You know Beca, I really don’t like the thought that, _that woman_ has seen you naked and was blatantly flirting with you. What about you, Chlo?” Chloe feigned thinking for a few seconds before speaking.

“You know, Bree, I don’t like it either. Having some chick whose seen _our_ Beca naked and is still totally trying to take what’s our is really pissing me off.” Both women’s faces were blank except for the glint that was in both of their eyes that Beca didn’t recognize. _What the hell are they planning?_

“Look, even if she _does_ want to see me naked I have absolutely no desire to see _her_ naked so you have nothing to worry about.” Beca tried reassuring them but could tell it didn’t do shit to improve their moods. Aubrey began trailing her fingertips up and down Beca’s right arm.

“You know what, Chloe? I think today is going to be quite informative for our little Beca here.”

“I agree, Bree. Some people just need a reminder of who exactly they belong to.” Chloe looked Beca straight in the eyes. “You. Are. _Ours_. Nobody else’s. Just like we’re yours.” Chloe bent down, her lips grazing Beca ear as she spoke. “When we’re done in here, you’re gonna make a few introductions. And for your sake, I hope you do it correctly.” The redhead straightened up again smirking at the DJ’s suddenly labored breaths. Aubrey leaned in, capturing Beca’s lips with her own. She traced her tongue against the younger woman’s lips asking for entrance and immediately being granted. Their tongues fought but Beca knew she was in no position to fight the two women so she handed over the wheel to them. Chloe had begun kissing Beca’s jaw, slowly making her way down to her collarbone before biting down, marking the brunette before swirling her tongue around the mark, soothing it. Beca was never more grateful that Aubrey had been kissing her at the time and was able to catch the scream that exited her throat. The blonde began to make her way down, stopping at her neck, right below her jaw. It was Beca’s sweet spot and the blonde knew it. She began sucking at the skin there, bringing the blood rushing to the surface. Chloe had moved to her knees, thankfully the room’s walls went all the way to the floor. She left wet kisses in her wake, bring her hands up to pinch, already hard, nipples. Beca bit her lip, trying to keep herself from crying out. _Are we really doing this in a changing room?_ She brought her hand to her mouth when Aubrey took one of her nipples in her mouth rolling it around with her tongue, moaning softly. The brunette banged her head against the wall behind her, squeezing her eyes closed. She finally thought she had gotten control of herself when she felt a warm tongue sweep across her soaking entrance. “ _Ahhh_!” She quickly brought her hand up to her mouth, blocking the sound from coming out. Her eyes shot open when a knock come from the other side of the door. Beca almost cried when neither woman even acknowledged the sound. Aubrey made her way back towards her mouth kissing her hard.

“Beca? Is everything all right in there? I heard a scream.” Jennifer’s voice cut through the fog. She tried pushing Chloe away from her center but the redhead just continued to nuzzle and nip softly, never going to where she needed her most and Beca didn’t know whether to be grateful for it or not.

“Answer her.” Aubrey husked into her ear before biting it.

“Yeah! Everything’s fine I just, uh, tripped.” She shouted back hoping her voice sounded stronger than she felt.

“Are you sure? What happened to those chicks that were with you” Her breath hitched when she felt a finger slide through her folds.

“Yeah. They’re here. They are, um, helping me pick out some stuff to wear.” Her voice was broken and breathy as she spoke. She silently cursed her girlfriends. _Fuck you guys. Seriously this is so messed up and evil. They must be freaking sadists or something._ Beca’s head dropped onto Aubrey’s shoulder as she felt Chloe slowly enter her. She whimpered into the shoulder, gripping the waist in front of her with so much force she thought it would bruise.

“Okay if you say so… So you gonna let me see your sexy ass or what?” Beca didn’t have time to respond because Chloe slammed into her with two fingers, forcing Beca to bite the blondes’ shoulder to muffle her screams. “ _Fuck_!” she whispered, or at least tried to whisper. Aubrey, on the other hand, had no problem with letting out a throaty moan. _Dammit Jennifer! Stop pissing them off!_

“Um not gonna happen, dude! I’m in a relationship and I’m very much so in love so you should probably go help someone else of something.” She heard Jennifer huff and walk off. She was so relieved she hadn’t noticed both women were now looking at her. She gave them a curious look, frustrated and relieved that they had stopped.

“What?” Beca asked. Chloe and Aubrey were now standing directly in front of her with grins on their faces.

“Are you really in love with us?” Chloe asked. Her smile growing but the second. Beca’s eyes widened. _Idiot! You fucking idiot! How could you just blurt something out like that?_ She bit her lip and looked down, nodding so slightly it was almost undetected. _Almost_. Aubrey hooked her finger under the brunette’s chin, forcing her eyes up.

“Don’t you dare hide right now. Beca you don’t have to be embarrassed okay? Chloe and I love you too but we wanted you to be the first one to say it. We didn’t want to push you or seem like we were pressuring you.” Aubrey grinned and looked to Chloe.

“Becs, oh my God! This is so amazing! I love you so freaking much! So does Aubrey!” The brunette looked between the women who were now giving her dazzling smiles. She felt the sting, she was now becoming used to, in the back of her eyes as tears began to blur vision. She looked at them giving them a wide smile and a surprised laugh.

“I love you guys!” She threw her arms around both of their necks, loving their immediate response to the hug as they wrapped their arms around her back. “I love you so much!”


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey let go of Beca and backed up against the door of the dressing room, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Now that we have that out of the way, _you_ still need to try on some of these sets. Don’t think you’re little ex made us forget, Beca.” The smile on Beca’s face slowly disappeared, leaving behind a pout that would usually work but not today.

“Nu-uh, Dj. Not gonna work. Get your cute little ass in that lingerie right now.” Chloe smirked as Beca huffed, jerking on a purple lace set. She stood in front of her girlfriends with her arms over her chest. She tried her hardest to not meet either of their gazes. She hated this and they _knew_ she hated it but they make her dress in it anyway.

“Beca move your arms please.” Beca shook her head defiantly and continued to look everywhere but at the two women in front of her. With an annoyed sigh Aubrey walked over to the shorter woman and removed her arms from her chest.

“Look, Beca, we know you hate this but _please_ just work with us and then we have a surprise for you after we leave here.” Beca met her gaze and let her body relax.

“Fine, Bree, but you said you would try stuff on too. Why are we even doing this again?” The blonde placed her hands on Beca’s shoulders turning her around while Chloe joined them to look in the mirror.

“Well one reason is because, no offence Beca, but you stuff sucks. It’s so not sexy.” Aubrey said scrunching her nose.

“But the main reason we’re doing this is because we want you to see just how beautiful you are, Becs.” Chloe added. Beca sighed and looked at them in the mirror before returning her gaze to herself. _God, I love these women so much._

“Alright then, let’s do this, I guess.” She gave them a small smile but it grew noticing the wide grins now gracing her girlfriends’ lips. _I am so whipped._

…

All three women left the dressing room 45 minutes later. Both seniors had a content look on their faces while the young Bella had a deep scowl.

“That was freaking ridiculous.” She mumbled as she followed the older women to checkout. Beca went and waited at the front of the store, texting on her phone. She noticed a shadow descend over her screen and looked up into the eyes of her ex-girlfriend.

“Hey, Bebe! So who were the hotties with you earlier? Are you like third wheeling? Because that would be totally awkward, Beca. So how about _we_ go out and we can double!” Beca sighed and slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, not noticing the two bodies that had walked up behind her.

“Look, Jennifer. I’m not going to date you. I don’t _want_ to date you and honestly I don’t even want to _see_ you. I’m in a relationship with those two ‘hotties’ you were talking about and I can’t begin to tell you how in love with them I am so you need to back off. And don’t call me Bebe. I fucking hate that name.” She turned around to go find Chloe and Aubrey so they could leave and ended up crashing right into them. Two pairs of hands grab her before she had a chance to hit the floor. Beca looked up and saw that both women had identical dazzling smiles in their faces. They each took one of Beca’s hands in theirs and walked up to the stunned brunette.

“Beb- Beca, you’re seriously dating _both_ of them? Is this a joke or something?” There was no trace of disgust on the woman’s face just genuine surprise and a hint of jealousy. _She was always really open minded. Like that threesome we had. Yeah Bree and Chloe can’t find out about that- oh shit they’re staring at me._

“Hell yeah I’m serious! Look at them! They’re fucking gorgeous and amazing, why _wouldn’t_ I date them?” She watched as Jennifer looked from Chloe to Aubrey with a frown.

“Fine, whatever. But when they get tired of you, come find me.” The woman said with a wink.

“Okay, you need to back the fuck off. Beca is no longer yours, she _ours._ You’d do well to remember that.” Chloe said as she stepped forward.

“We’re the ones she sings for, and cooks for, and cuddles with, and _fucks_ , not you. So you can take your scrawny ass elsewhere.” Aubrey added as she stood next to Chloe. Both women stared her down with their arms crossed over their chests. _If looks could kill, Jennifer would be six feet under right now._ Beca thought with a snicker. She walked between her girls and took their hands in her own.

“Now that _that’s_ taken care of we’re gonna go. I have to go sing, cook, cuddle and fuck my girlfriends now. Not necessarily in that order.” As she walked out of the store with Chloe and Aubrey in tow she couldn’t help the shit-eating grin that appeared on her face. They didn’t speak until they had gotten outside to their car. The seniors sat in the front while Beca was in the back. They both turned to look at the DJ who was still smiling.

“Why do you look like you just won the lottery?” Chloe joked.

“Did you _see_ the look on Jennifer’s face? It was priceless! When you stared her down I swear she shit her pants! Man that was hilarious.” Beca was jumping up and down in her seat as she thought about what had just transpired. Neither woman could help the smile that crept onto their faces, because of Beca’s excitement but also because of what had been said in the store.

“Yes, that was pretty awesome wasn’t it? Especially the part when you said you loved us. Twice.” Aubrey grinned at Beca’s blush. The brunette cleared her throat.

“Erm, well yeah, it’s true so… yeah. Where are we going now?” At that both women grinned evilly and Beca frowned when Chloe got out of the passenger seat to sit next to her. She produced a scarf from her purse before looking back at Beca.

“It’s a surprise. Do you trust us?” At Beca’s nod, she tied the fabric around the Bella’s eyes.

“Feels like initiation all over again.” She mumbled, making the other two smile fondly. Chloe grabbed both of the DJ’s hands and held them.

“Beca, Bree and I know your birthday is coming up so we want to get you some things.” Beca groaned and Aubrey and Chloe could practically see her rolling her eyes.

“You _know_ I don’t want to celebrate my birthday. I don’t even like presents!” The smaller woman complained.

“Well you’re going to have to suck it up. Chloe and I decided to take you to two places. We’ll go to the other one on the day of your actual birthday. We know you’re really gonna like this, Beca, trust us.” Aubrey began driving while Beca and Chloe sat in the back. Beca wondering exactly we’re they were going.

“Can I at least have a hint on where we’re going?” She huffed. Aubrey caught Chloe’s eye in the rearview mirror and nodded. They knew she would ask for a hint so they had discussed it earlier.

“Technically this gift will benefit _all_ of us, not just you.” Chloe explained. She could almost see the wheels turning in Beca’s head, regardless of the blindfold over her eyes. When Aubrey pulled up to the store and stopped the car, Chloe barely reached out in time to stop Beca from ripping off the scarf.

“Wait! Now when you see where we are you are going to stick with me and Bree the entire time, got it? No wandering, Mitchell.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now lemme see!” When her hand was released, she threw off the scarf and looked out of the window. She caught sight of the store and her jaw hit the floor. Both Chloe and Aubrey were watching her reaction carefully. Neither was really sure how the DJ would take being here.

_No. Fucking. Way. Holy shit. This is a sex shop. Sweet…_

“Beca? Do you like your surprise?” Aubrey asked after 5 minutes of silence. She saw Beca shake herself out of her stupor and a wide smile stretch across her face. Both seniors let out a breath they didn’t realize they were holding. The brunette looked back and forth between the shop and her girlfriends, smiling like a fool.

“Dude.” She breathed, and opened her mouth but no other words came out. She looked back out the window. “This is so awesome.” With that she shot out of the car. “Let’s go! What are you waiting for? Get your asses in gear!” She was now bouncing on her toes while the blonde and redhead looked at her like she was crazy. Aubrey looked at Chloe giving her the ‘what the hell’ look but Chloe just shrugged and smiled.

“You heard her. Let’s go.” They both hopped out of the car and walked over to Beca who was still bouncing and smiling.

“You’re really excited to be here aren’t you?” Aubrey asked, amusement clear in her voice.

“Hell yeah! I’ve never been to one of these places so I’m really excited!” Beca stopped jumping, her face turned red and she looked down, biting her lip.

“Bug, what’s wrong?” Chloe hooked her finger under her DJ’s chin, forcing her eyes up.

“I’m just kinda nervous. I mean I don’t know what to even look for or whatever.” She continued to gnaw on her lower lip. Aubrey gave her a reassuring smile.

“Beca, it’ll be fine. Chloe and I will be with you the entire time. We’re just going to walk around and if you see something you like or find interesting we’ll talk about getting it if we’re all interested. We also have something _we_ have being held at the counter that’s waiting for you. Are you ready?” She held out her hand and tugged the brunette into the shop, Chloe trailing behind them. When they entered a woman at the counter, who looked a few years older than them and was as tall as Aubrey with curly blonde hair that was dyed several colors at the ends, smiled brightly at them.

“Aubrey! Chloe! What a pleasure to see you again.” She came over giving them a hug, then turned to Beca who was looking at her girlfriends curiously. They chuckled.

“We’ve been here a few times, Beca.” Aubrey said upon seeing Beca’s expression.

“And just who is this? She’s sexy.” The woman gave them a cheeky smile and looked up at one of the seniors for an answer.

“Oh! Sorry, Hannah. This is our girlfriend, Beca. Beca this is our good friend, Hannah.” The two girls shook hands.

“Ah! So this is the alt-girl who caught your eye at the fair.” She said with a giggle before stage whispering to Beca. “These two would _not_ shut up about you, I almost gagged them. Pretty sure they’re obsessed, you should run while you can.” Beca laughed at the girls antics.

“Yeah well I’m pretty obsessed with them too so they’re stuck with me.” Hannah smiled again before clapping.

“So what can I help you with? Aubrey finally admit to being a closet dominatrix? Because I swear she is.” At this Beca laughed so hard she was doubled over, gripping her sides. Chloe laughed at her frowning girlfriend.

“Don’t worry babe, we think it’s hot.” She gave Aubrey a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Hannah. “We’re just looking around. We’re here for Beca’s early birthday present.” Hanna smirked.

“Well happy early birthday Beca, and I hope you enjoy your first time at ‘Good Vibrations’.”


	11. Chapter 11

_“Well happy early birthday Beca, and I hope you enjoy your first time at ‘Good Vibrations’.”_

Aubrey and Chloe each grabbed one of the DJ’s hands as the ventured into the store. Beca looked around as they walked down the aisles. The things she saw in the front of the store were pretty tame, just oils, lotions, DVDs, stuff like that. _This isn’t so bad._ She thought as she was led by her girlfriends through different aisles. They seemed to have a specific destination in mind because they hadn’t stopped to look around once. Beca was content with just getting a look at what was in the store, that was surprisingly bigger than it looked from outside. She noticed how the farther they got into the store the more… interesting the merchandise got. After the lotions and what not was sex toys. _A lot_ of sex toys. _Wow… that’s a lot of fake penis. Oh look they vibrate. Awesome._ Beca was getting more nervous as they walked. She noticed Chloe and Aubrey had slowed but not stopped. She figured they were letting her get a better look at the stuff they passed. Beca’s eyes widened when she saw what was in front of them. There were four aisles, that were relatively big, and the one they were in was sectioned off with black curtains and smoke billowing out from between the cracks. She froze when she saw the sign ‘BDSM’. _Holy shit… Are they serious?_ She looked at the break before the entered the curtains and saw that at the end of the first set of aisles the second set had their own different categories. She read the other three sighs to her right. ‘Costumes/Role Play’, ‘Lingerie’, ‘More toys’. Each had a set of curtains and its own design except for the last one. She looked back in front of her then at her girlfriends who were looking at her with worried looks.

“Beca, we don’t have to go in here. There are other aisles.” Aubrey spoke softly. Beca bit her lip, thinking. _They want to do bdsm? I mean Aubrey already pretty much a dominatrix anyway, Chloe too when she wants to be. I mean, yeah okay, it’s hot to watch and everything but that stuff looks crazy. But I do trust them with my life so I don’t see why I can’t trust them with this. What the hell am I doing? Of course I wanna do this! It’ll be fuckin’ hot!_ Beca smiled at them.

“No. I want to, I was just surprised is all. Lead the way.” When they passed the black curtains and the smoke cleared Beca couldn’t help the gasp that left her.

“Holy shit…” She whispered looking around. The walls were tall and the room was surprisingly big. It was more like a hallway now that she thought about it. There were several shelves with different BDSM merchandise and Beca was in awe.

“Not what you were expecting huh?” Chloe said with a small laugh.

“Not in the slightest. There’s so much…stuff. What do we even get?” She looked between her girlfriends, noticing the smiles that crept onto their faces.

“Oh, Chloe and I have a few idea of what we want to check out. C’mon.” Aubrey led them deeper into the dark room past several harnesses and ropes. They came to a stop in front of what looked like a bunch of whips.

“Uh, what?” Beca was confused. She watched as Chloe and Aubrey studied the wall before each grabbing an item and holding them up for Beca to see.

“Do you know what these are, Becs?”

“I, uh, I’ve seen them in porn and stuff but…” They smiled.

“You don’t really know what they do other than whip you, right?” Aubrey asked with a smirk. Beca nodded. “Good.” The women turned, heading to another aisles grabbing a few more things. They showed Beca the items asking if she had any objections to which she just shook her head. They left the room and immediately headed to the lingerie room. They told Beca to sit down in front of the dressing rooms, grabbed a few items and heading in.

“Well Beca we did promise to try on some things for you, so you get to pick your favorite.” She heard Aubrey say from behind the curtain. After stepping out in several different types of lingerie in many different colors, much to Beca’s pleasure, Beca finally picked her favorite. Aubrey had walked out in an all-white lace bra that made her boobs look _huge_. And garters that went around her thighs with white pantyhose, making her blonde hair look like a halo. Chloe walked out in a royal blue set that has just as lacy but the bra had a see-through curtain that covered her stomach and garter but no pantyhose. The blue really complimented her red hair.

“That’s it! Damn you both look so damn sexy.” Beca was practically drooling on the floor at this point. Chloe walked up to her and smiled, putting a finger under her chin.

“Don’t want to catch flies do we, Champ?” With that she walked back to the dressing room. Both women took their clothing and walked back to the front of the store with Beca following behind helplessly. They handed Hanna the things they were going to get to hold behind the counter with their ‘special surprise’ and turned to Beca.

“Okay now then, you get to walk around and get whatever you want! The other stuff we got was for you but you didn’t pick it so…” Chloe trialed off with a shrug. Beca nods and walks slowly down the aisles glimpsing at a lot of things she’d never seen before. When she got the furthest aisle and began to walk down it she screeched to a halt when something caught her attention. When Chloe and Aubrey saw what she was looking at they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course, you would find something like that, Beca. Only you.” Aubrey smiled shaking her head at her DJ.

“Oh c’mon. It’s like it was meant to be! That is so wicked.” Chloe chuckled at Beca’s excitement and took the item off the shelf to read the package.

“Lady Jam 3000. You connect it to your MP3 and it vibrates with the beat of your music. Pretty sweet, Mitchell. I have a feeling you’re not going to be excited about anything else you see in here as much as that so we might as well go.” Beca nodded in confirmation and walked back toward the front. When the girls asked Hanna to ring up their things she laughed at the DJ’s own choice.

“Of course a DJ would get a music vibrator! It makes too much sense, the irony is killing me!” She giggled the whole time she rung them out. She handed them their bags and when she gave them the last one her smile widened and she winked before turning to the short woman.

“Well Beca, it was an absolute _pleasure_. I really wish I could see your face when you find out what they got you but I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again so you can tell me all about it then.” She went to walk down the main aisle but turned back to Beca. “Oh and good luck with those two. You’re gonna need it!” She said the last part in a sing-song voice making her girlfriends chuckle as they exited the store. As they made their way back to the car Beca began to freak out.

“What is she talking about? What’s in that bag?” The blonde and red-head just gave her an amused look before loading up the car but making sure to put to surprise bag up front with them.

“Don’t worry about it, Beca. Everything will be aca-awesome. Promise.” Aubrey drove off back toward their apartment. Beca wracked her brain for what could possibly be in the bag. _What the hell are they being so secretive about? This is so not cool. Aren’t people in relationships supposed to share stuff? I really want to trust them but the grins on their faces are making it real hard right now._ When they entered the apartment the senior Bellas went to put the bags up in their room. Beca sat on the couch with a loud sigh closing her eyes. She honestly had no clue what those two were up to and had a feeling that’s how they wanted it. She felt the cushions beside sink and smiled.

“You two are so sneaky.” She mumbled with her eyes still closed. Quiet laughs sounded from her left and right. She felt two pairs of hands at the buttons on her plaid shirt, which she rocked the shit out of, slowly opening it and letting it hang open.

“You know, Becs, I really think we should give you a thank you present for everything you did and said today. So why don’t you just relax?” Chloe whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She nuzzled Beca’s neck giving her light kisses here and there.

“Mm, Chloe’s right, you’ve been so good, Beca. You deserve a chance to relax. Just let us take care of everything.” She murmured against the younger woman’s mouth. Beca hummed her consent and continued to kiss the blonde. She felt Chloe’s hands at the zipper of her jeans and lifted her hips to help get them off her legs. She felt fingers graze her underwear and she jumped slightly, breaking the kiss. She kept her eyes closed but could feel Aubrey get up and grab something she had set aside before sitting back down. The blonde trailed a finger down the brunette’s stomach, loving the way the muscles tightened under her touch. She felt a pair of lips give her a quick peck on the cheek before speaking.

“Let us help you relieve some of that pent up… stress.” Beca could only nod at the redhead. Her breathing had begun to get extremely shallow. Hands were at her panty line and paused for a second before pulling them down. She could feel her arousal pooling on the couch cushion under her but she couldn’t bring herself to care. A finger quickly swiped her folds before groaning through her words.

“God, Beca. You’re always so ready for us.” Aubrey placed her hand on Beca’s stomach to stop the girl’s squirming. All of a sudden Beca heard the song ‘Birthday Sex’ start playing and she couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh.

_‘It’s yo birthday so I know you wanna ride out._

_Even if we only go to my house.’_

Hands and lips were all over her leaving trails of sizzling fire in their place. Right when the chorus was about to come on Beca heard a weird noise but immediately knew what it was when Jeremiah started to sing again.

_‘Birthday sex, birthday sex…’_

She felt a jolt in her core and moaned out loud. They were using the fucking music vibrator on her. She reached out blindly grabbing the first head she could find and dragging it to hers. She let the kiss swallow her moan and kept making out with, who she figured out was Chloe, while Aubrey trailed kisses up her chest, leaving several hickies in her wake. She could feel the vibrations become faster and started moving her hips in rhythm with the song.

 _“Fuck.”_ She whispered. She could feel smiles against her skin.

“That’s what we’re doing.” Beca whimpered when she felt it being turned up. Her back arched from the couch but two sets of hands held her down. “Beca open your eyes.” Aubrey ordered. She complied blinking a few times before letting herself focus. She moaned at the sight in front of her. Both women were sitting in nothing but the bras and underwear with intense sex hair and eyes that could be mistaken for pitch black. A set of hands left her body and began moving the toy in and out of her. Beca could barely move so she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Open your eyes right now.” The DJ’s eye shot open at Chloe’s demand. “Do not close them or we stop, understand?” She nodded her head frantically struggling to keep her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. She felt the movements slow down and almost cried out. Her eyes pleaded with Aubrey to keep going but the blonde just stared at her.

“Use your words, Beca. Are you going to close your eyes again? Yes or no?” She could see the blonde’s hand hovering over the phone, threatening to turn the music off completely.

“No!” Her voice came out desperate and breathy but she could care less at the moment. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

“No, what?”

“No, I won’t close my eyes again. Please.” The women seemed to have mercy on her because they resumed their ministrations. The brunette moaned again, her eyes threatening to close but she couldn’t let them, not now. She could feel the tightening in her core but it wasn’t enough.

 _“Please.”_ She all but whimpered out.

“What is it you want, Beca? Please _what_?” Chloe asked against her chest.

“More. More everything.” She felt Aubrey’s hand move faster as she turned up the music subsequently making the vibrations more intense. Chloe attached her lips to Beca’s chest covering every area she could get. Her moans increased as she felt her climax approaching. She gripped the couch cushions, as waves of pleasure washed over her. She let out a long “Fuck” as she started to come down from her high only to realize neither girlfriend had stopped what they were doing. She could feel the buildup starting again. As her second orgasm washed over her she couldn’t help but let her eyes slip closed, hoping her girlfriends wouldn’t be upset with her. Her body trembled even as they stopped and turned off the music, all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. She gasped as the toy slipped out of her but remained quiet, trying to control her breathing. She felt a hand move her head to a shoulder and she immediately cuddled into it.

“How was that?” She heard from beside her.

“Perfect.” She sighed at the blonde in her post-orgasmic bliss, not bothering to move her head from Chloe’s shoulder. Aubrey smiled, rubbing her back.

“We’re glad. You really did need to relax, Beca. You’ve had way too much on your plate.”  Aubrey said sadly.  Beca hated seeing either one of her girls upset.

“It’s fine, because I have you both and I couldn’t even ask for more.” She smiled lacing their fingers. Aubrey looked like she was about to cry when she leaned over and kissed the top of Beca’s head.

“We really do love you to, Becs. So much.” Chloe said from above her. A knock sounded at the door and Beca went up to get it.

“Hey, I’ll get it. You should sit.” Chloe offered but the brunette only shook her head and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her.

“No it’s fine. I need to try moving my legs anyway.” She walked over to the door and threw it open and all the breath left her lungs.

“Hello Rebeca.”

“Shelia.” She breathed. And just like that all bliss was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Hey, I’ll get it. You should sit.” Chloe offered but the brunette only shook her head and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her._

_“No it’s fine. I need to try moving my legs anyway.” She walked over to the door and threw it open and all the breath left her lungs._

_“Hello Rebeca.”_

_“Sheila.” She breathed. And just like that all bliss was gone._

Speechless. Beca was absolutely speechless. Then confused, then pissed and finally after a thunderstorm of emotions wracked through her body she settled on one specific feeling. Fear. Beca realized then, as she stared into the eyes of her step-monster, that she was _fucking terrified._ After everything she’d been through with Aubrey and Chloe, she was just beginning to feel better and the devil and to show up on her doorstep, while she was naked under a blanket. Awesome. Fucking swell.

“Rebeca! God, of course you have nothing intelligent to say. How you even made it through high school, I’ll never know.” Beca didn’t respond. She couldn’t. Her mouth would not open and she had no idea what to do. All she wanted right now was to slam the door closed and go back to the couch and let her girlfriends cocoon her with their love and warmth. But she couldn’t now. It was too late. She let herself take in the woman before her noticing she hadn’t really changed much since she’d last seen her the day she left for college. Her hair was still blonde and shoulder length. Her green eyes were still sharp, piercing, with a look that held both discontentment and disdain. Her lips were pulled into a small, smug looking smile that was ever present when Beca was around. She cocked her head to the side and let her gaze travel down Beca’s form then back to her face and sighed.

“Rebeca, please tell me you are not naked under that blanket like a common whore, and answering the door no less.” She scolded the brunette like she had just thrown her peas on the ground and refused to eat them. _What the actual fuck? Speak, Beca! Say something. Make her leave before Aubrey and Chloe find out. Oh god…_ Before Beca could even think of an excuse to get the woman away from her front door she heard the red head calling for her.

“Becs? Babe, who’s at the door?” Beca closed her eyes and gulped.

Chloe and Aubrey had noticed their little DJ had been away for a while so when they came to see who was at the door the frowned with a confused look on their faces. They saw a tall, intimidating blonde woman looking at Beca with a hint of mirth shining in her eyes and a smirk on her face. Their frowns deepened when they noticed Beca quivering. It was so subtle in almost went undetected. Almost. Aubrey walked to stand behind the shaking girl and Chloe stood at her side. The older blonde spoke first.

“Yes, _Becs,_ do introduce me to your…friends.” Sheila kept her gaze trained on the young girl in front of her. Beca looked up into those _fucking arrogant_ green eyes that she always let get to her. She’s never been able to stand up to her step-monster, not in the way she want to at least. Yeah, she’s cussed her out, yelled at her but she knew it only added to the woman’s amusement. Now was no different than any other time she’s talked to the woman. Beca’s breathing had gotten shallower the longer she stood in front of the blonde so she decided to rip off the Band-Aid.

“This is Sheila. My step-monster.” She didn’t notice how the older woman rolled her eyes, or how the two women standing behind her immediately straightened their backs and narrowed their eyes at the offender. No, she kept her head down and focused on her breathing. _In out. In out. In out._

For the two Bella’s everything clicked. Their girlfriend’s apparent fear. The shallow breathing, and docile behavior, it all made sense. This was the woman who had made Beca’s life a living hell. With that thought they immediately went into protective mode and pushed Beca behind them as they stood head to head with the brunette’s personal demon.

“And what exactly are you doing _here_ , Sheila?” Chloe hissed at the woman. Not even bother to hide her obvious aversion to the woman. The taller blonde only raised an eyebrow at the two women.

“I’m here to speak with, Rebeca. Not that it’s any of your business…” She trailed off, for the ‘insert name here’ pause.

“Chloe. This is Aubrey.” She motioned to the other blonde who was stewing where she stood. After having just getting Beca to open up to them this _woman_ comes in and messes everything up.

“Yes well, Chloe, if you’ll excuse me I need to speak with the little disappointment cowering behind you.” She crossed her arms and started to pick at her cuticles not noticing the livid looks on the seniors’ faces. Both Aubrey and Chloe were stunned and horrified at the woman in front of them. They didn’t say anything mainly because they didn’t have anything _to_ say. They were shocked silent. Well they were until they felt Beca’s hands grip the back of each of their shirts and whimper. Shaking themselves from their stupor Aubrey was about to rage at the woman expecting Chloe to be her usual composed on the outside, seething on the inside but that wasn’t what happened. Chloe, the usually level headed one in the relationship, snapped. The red-head surged forward at the blonde woman who looked like she didn’t have a care in the world as she tore into their smaller girlfriend. Their beautiful, fragile, caring girlfriend who had done _nothing_ to warrant the abuse she had suffered from this horrid woman. As she lunged at the woman, Aubrey barely had time to catch her before she beat the shit out of the woman. The girlfriend side of her said to let Chloe tear into her for making their DJ feel so inferior but the more rational, lawyer, side told her to not let Chloe hurt the woman. She could easily file assault charges against them and since she didn’t technically step in their apartment or touch either of them Chloe would easily be kicked out of Barden, and that could _not_ happen. She wrapped her arm around the red head’s waist before she could touch the woman and hauled her back into the doorway. Chloe fought in her arms, wanting nothing more than to break free and beat the smug look off the woman’s face.

“Chloe you can’t! You _can’t_. You could get kicked out and go to jail. Calm down.” Aubrey whispered into the struggling girl’s ear and saw her words got her to relax but only slightly. Amongst all the commotion no one noticed Beca slip into the apartment and head for the bedroom.

“I don’t care, Bree. I really don’t fucking care right now. Did you _hear_ what she said?” Chloe’s nostrils flared as she spoke, showing she was trying to calm herself.

“Of course I heard her! But right now Beca _needs_ us and you can’t help her from a jail cell. Let it go _for now_.” Aubrey turned back to the vile woman and slowly let go of Chloe who stepped back.

“You need to leave, right now. If I _ever_ see your pathetic fucking face here again I’m not gonna be here to stop her from tearing you apart. Stay _the hell_ away from, Beca.” Aubrey sneered and took one last look at the woman before slamming the door and locking it. Both women released a breath when the door closed and looked at each other with sad eyes.

“Who could say those kinds of things, Bree? And to _Beca_ of all people? I don’t-I I can’t even begin to tell you how furious I am.” Chloe clenched her fists. _How can anyone hurt her like that?_ Her little Beca was so amazing and she doesn’t believe it because of _her_. Aubrey shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. She was doing so well with us, Chlo.” Aubrey bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. Chloe brought her hands to Aubrey’s face and smiled sadly.

“I know, Bree. But we aren’t going to give up. She is _our_ , Beca. She is going to learn, one way or another, how amazing she is. Now no more tears, we need to be strong for Beca, yeah?” The blonde closed her eyes and let one tear slip down her cheek and felt it being wiped away.

“Alright let’s go.” She grabbed Chloe’s hand and walked cautiously toward their bedroom. The door slowly swung open only to reveal a gut-wrenching sight. Beca was attached to one of the pillows like it was a life preserver with her knees as far up to her chest as she could hold them. She was also underneath a sheet but it was thin enough to see the outline of their smaller girlfriend. They approached either side of her and heard sniffling. Their eyes meet from across the bed and nodded at each other. They each grabbed a side of the sheet and pulled it down. They noticed how Beca clung to the pillow and how her body shivered, and they knew it wasn’t from the cool air. Beca didn’t look up at them. She couldn’t look up to see their looks of pity or, even worse, the same look she saw on Sheila’s face. Instead she whimpered and turned her face deeper into the pillow.

“Beca.” Aubrey said quietly as both her and Chloe sat on the bed. “Please look at us, sweetie.” Beca only shook her head.

“She’s gone now, Becs. That vile _person_ will never come back here, okay? Can you please look at us?” Chloe rubbed Beca’s back while Aubrey brushed back her hair. After a few minutes Beca seemed to have calmed down and said something that was muffled into the pillow.

“We can’t understand you with that pillow on your face, little bug.” The brunette sighed and slowly moved her face from the pillow but kept her eyes trained down.

“I _said_ , how can you love a disappointment like me?” Her voice cracked as she spoke and eyes pooled with tears again. A hand came underneath her chin and forced her face up, gently but with no room to try and pull away either. She looked into Aubrey’s fierce eyes and knew she was in for it.

“Beca, you are NOT a disappointment. Every _disgusting_ thing she’s said to you is completely untrue and do you want to know why?” Beca nodded and the blonde’s eyes softened. “Because you are the most amazing woman Chloe or I has come across. You are so amazingly talented. You have a beautiful voice, Beca. You’re funny and witty and you _challenge_ me and I _love_ that you do that. You will _never_ be a disappointment in our eyes, do you understand me?” Aubrey spoke clearly without hesitation. Her eyes shone with love and unshed tears and it made Beca’s throat seize up. She didn’t _need_ time to think about the things she loved about Beca she just _knew_ them. She felt another hand come to her cheek and wipe away some tears. She looked into Chloe’s blue eyes and couldn’t help but let the tension leave her body.

“Beca. I know you don’t believe it but Aubrey and I do love you. We love you so damn much it physically hurts sometimes, but it’s a good hurt. You have so much passion for music, Becs. I never seen anybody’s eyes light up like yours do when you talk about a new mix you’ve made or song you’ve heard. You’re so fucking _gorgeous_ and, I know you hate it, but you really are adorable too.” Chloe smiled at her so lovingly it made Beca want to burst into tears again. “Do you like Shakespeare?” She asked suddenly. Beca nodded and shrugged. She felt Aubrey close in behind her and pull her to lay down with her back pressed against the blonde’s front. Chloe laid her head on the pillow in front of her still smiling. Always smiling.

“Well Bree and I like Shakespeare. Isn’t that right, Bree?” Beca heard Aubrey Mmmhmm into her neck and shivered. “In fact, one of our favorites is ‘Hamlet’. Have you read it?” When Beca shook her head she bit her lip trying to hold in her growing grin. “Well Bree and I have a favorite part, do you want to know what it is? It reminds us a lot of how we feel about you.”  Beca nodded nervously.

 ** _“Doubt thou the stars are fire,”_** Chloe whispered as she took Beca’s hands between their bodies and kissed her knuckles.

 ** _“Doubt that the sun doth burn,”_** Aubrey said next.

 ** _“Doubt truth to be a liar,”_** Chloe continued.

 ** _“But never doubt I love.”_** They finished in unison. Beca closed her eyes and let their words flow over her, blanket her, and wash away all her doubts. They loved her. Truly and wholly loved her and Beca had never felt her heart so full. She understands what Chloe meant when she said ‘it’s a good hurt.’ It was a good pain. She let herself cry. Cry for everything Sheila has said to her. Cry for every time she’s been too afraid to fight back. Cry because she found the two most amazing people in the world and they _loved_ her. She knew Sheila was going to be back. She always comes back but right now, with Chloe and Aubrey holding her tight in their embrace like they were doing right now, she wasn’t worried about Jesse, or Sheila or her father. She felt, for the first time in a _long_ time, safe.


	13. Chapter 13

_She knew Sheila was going to be back. She always comes back but right now, with Chloe and Aubrey holding her tight in their embrace like they were doing right now, she wasn’t worried about Jesse, or Sheila or her father. She felt, for the first time in a long time, safe._

Beca slowly cracked her eyes open. She looked around, spotting the alarm clock on the bedside table realizing she had slept all day and last night and it was now almost nine in the morning. Her eyes stung from the crying and she was feeling really drained. She could feel Aubrey snuggled up behind her with a vice grip around her waist and Chloe’s face was centimeters from hers, her arm slung over her and lying next to Aubrey’s. She groaned quietly, turning in their arms to face Aubrey. She tried sitting up but was pulled into Chloe’s chest, the redhead throwing her leg over Beca.

“Where do you think you’re going, little bug?” She rasped into the brunette’s neck. Beca huffed in annoyance but couldn’t help the small smile that threatened her lips.

“I was getting up, Chloe. You know the thing people do when they wake up?” She sassed.

“Okay smartass, no need to get snippy with me.” She released her smaller girlfriend and chuckled as the brunette struggled to get out of Aubrey’s vice grip around her waist. She tried to pry the hand away from her midsection but was only given a groan and brought in tighter to the blonde woman’s chest.

“Bree, let go!” She whined.

“No.” The blonde shook her head stubbornly. Before Beca could respond her phone rang. She reached across Aubrey to grab it from the bedside table. She sighed at the caller ID. _Fantastic._

“What, dad?” She sighed, exasperated and flopped onto her back into bed.

“Well hello to you too, Beca. First, you don’t show up like I asked you to do yesterday. Then I have Sheila telling me she was threatened by your ‘girlfriends’ when she tried visiting you?” His voice was sharp, almost making her flinch. She hadn’t told her, very Republican, father about her new relationship.

“I- dad look, she came over and was being a bitch to me agai-”

“NO! I don’t want to hear it, Beca! You are going to come over this instant and apologize to Sheila. Then you are going to explain to me why she said you have _two girlfriends_.” His tone left no room for argument. She agreed with a defeated sigh.

“Fine. I’ll be there soon.” She grumbled then hung up the phone. She barely had time to formulate a thought because she was immediately bombarded with questions.

“What’s going on?” “What did he say?” “Are you okay?” Her girlfriends asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Or I will be, at least. Sheila told my dad what happened but no doubt in a completely skewed version that made her seem like the victim, so now I have to go apologize _and_ tell my father about my two new girlfriends.” Both women scowled upon hearing this.

“God, that woman is unbelievable! She has no right saying those things about you! Do you want us to come with you, Beca?” Aubrey was extremely frustrated with the situation. Beca just gave her a small smile and shook her head.

“No, I’ll be okay. It’s best I go alone. My dad won’t take me having two girlfriends very well.” She answered sadly.

“Why not? Doesn’t he know you like women?” Chloe asked with a frown.

“He does know but not by my choice. Sheila once walked in on me and another girl making out. She just stared at me, smirked then left my room. The next day I got an earful from my dad. He’s pretty republican so it wasn’t pleasant.” Both seniors gave her sympathetic looks, not believing their little DJ had to deal with this woman for so long. Beca sighed and got ready for her meeting with her father.

“Well good luck and call us if there’s any trouble. Remember that we love you, okay bug?” Chloe said giving her a hug at the door followed by Aubrey. She left them to her own devices as she trudged down to her car, dreading the meeting that will, without a doubt, turn out terribly.

**_…_ **

When Beca pulled up to the house she turned off the car and just sat in the driveway for a while. She was not ready for this. This wasn’t her mother. No, her mother is the most accepting and loving woman ever. She would probably go out and brag about her daughter dating two hot women at the same time. It was one of the main reasons her parents got divorced. Her rigid, conservative, parochial father and her easy-going, liberal, hippie of a mother got married rather young. They loved each other very much, or so she was told, and when her mother got pregnant they were ecstatic. She never actually found out what lead them to divorce but before she was even 10 years old she was ushered into the car with her father and a suitcase of a few pairs of her clothes and he just drove away from their home. She remembers, even now, her mother’s body shaking with sobs and tears running down her face as she watched the car drive away from her. She didn’t see the woman for three years after that. She had just showed up on her 11th birthday looking extremely uncertain and sorrowful. Nothing like the jubilant woman she saw several years ago. They had talked for a long time that day. She was given vague reasons for her parents split and she slowly rebuilt their relationship back up and now it’s stronger than ever. Her mom’s like her best friend, even if she only talks to her on the phone for almost all of their conversations. The woman travels so often Beca never knows where she is, so she can never actually visit her. Last she heard from her, Victoria had been making her was through Brazil and heading north back towards the US. Another reason she doesn’t see her mom as often is that her parents can’t even be in the same room with each other without breaking into some sort of argument. They _can’t stand_ each other anymore and if Beca was completely honest she blamed it entirely on Sheila. She can’t even begin to explain how much her mother hates that woman and her mom has never hated _anyone_. When her dad married her, she was 14 years old she remembers her mom adamantly trying to get Beca to move back in with her and away from that, as her mom puts it, _‘no good two-faced bitch who acts like a superior, condescending little shit.’_ But since her father had won custody of her when they divorced she couldn’t do more than visit for a day or two a week. Her mother is good at reading people and determining whether or not they have good character. She called Sheila’s bullshit a mile away on the very day she met her. Too bad her dad doesn’t have the same intuition.

With a sigh she dragged herself up the driveway to her dad’s house. She hesitantly knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The door swung open revealing a very angry, hard-faced Jonathan Mitchell and a smirking Sheila standing a few steps behind him. She gave Beca a faux frown when they made eye contact and trailed a finger down her face from her eye to her chin. “Don’t cry.” She mouthed, a smile growing slowly across her face.

“Get in here right now, Rebeca. We have some things we need to discuss.” He said, completely oblivious to his wife’s taunting in the background. Nothing good was going to come from this meeting. Of that, Beca was absolutely sure.


	14. Chapter 14

_“Get in here right now, Rebeca. We have some things we need to discuss.” He said, completely oblivious to his wife’s taunting in the background. Nothing good was going to come from this meeting. Of that, Beca was absolutely sure._

Beca entered the house cautiously, avoiding all eye contact with her father.

“Living room.” Was all he said before passing her and going to their destination. Beca walked slowly, trying to prolong the time until she had to have this dreaded conversation. When she did finally arrive in the living room she went and sat in the love seat to the left while her dad and Sheila sat on the couch diagonal to that and angled their bodies to face her. For a while they just sat there, silent and tense. Finally Beca just decided to bite the bullet and break the tense silence.

“So why exactly am I here?” She decided to just play dumb.

“Oh I don’t know, Beca. Maybe Sheila can shine some light on why it is you’re here.” The sarcasm and anger in his voice made her flinch, burrowing further into her chair. She stared down at her hands, trying not to scowl as Sheila began to speak.

“Rebeca, your father and I are very concerned with your intense feelings of hatred toward me. I understand how difficult it can be to have a step mother but I am _truly_ trying here.” Beca could hear straight through the woman’s false concerned tone. She scoffed and looked at her dad who was looking at her expectantly. _Fuck that. I have nothing to apologize for._

“Look I have nothing to say sorry for. She is a manipulating bitch who _hates_ me!” Beca looked at the woman with narrowed eyes, catching the extremely subtle smirk that adorned her lips before going to a hurt expression which only made her angrier.

“Well I’m sorry you think that, Beca.” She said softly, looking down at her lap. Her dad looked at her with an enraged expression.

“Beca! I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I have had enough of you disrespecting Sheila. She has been nothing but kind to you and yet you continue to act like a brat!” Her dad was breathing heavily but took a calming breath when the blonde took his hand in hers. _God, she’s fucking good. She has him wrapped so tight around her fucking finger._

“Jon, I think it has something to do with what I told you about earlier.” The DJ looked at her suspiciously then at her father. He nodded at her and turned back to Beca.

“Beca. I have been informed that when Sheila went to see you the other day you were wrapped in nothing but a blanket with two other women hanging all over you. Do you have anything to say about that?” The calm way he spoke to her actually scared her more than him yelling.

“Dad, first of all they were not ‘hanging all over me’, and secondly, they weren’t just random girls or something, okay? They’re my best friends and I love them.” She replied simply, trying to keep the situation from going out of hand.

“It’s nice that you have friends that you care so much for, Becs, but what I want to know was why you were naked.” She could tell he was trying to stay calm as well. _Good, this is good. No one’s yelling and everything’s civil. Take that, Sheila!_ She was going to respond but hesitated. Should she tell him? He’ll be pissed, that much she knew, but she didn’t want to hide her relationship. She loved Chloe and Aubrey too much to do that. _Well here goes nothing._

“When I said I loved them I meant in more than just a… platonic way.” She bit her lip, glancing at her father. He looked like he understood but was denying what she was saying.

“I’m not sure I understand. What is more than a platonic relationship with other two women?” Beca sighed. He did understand, he just didn’t want to accept it. He wanted her to deny what he already knew but she wasn’t going to let him do that.

“You know exactly what I mean, dad. I _love_ them. In a very romantic way. Don’t make me spell it out for you.” She tried to beg him with her eyes but he was getting frustrated.

“No, I really don’t think I understand correctly. Because if I did it would mean you are with two women romantically and that… it’s _not_ okay, Beca. So yes, I _do_ need you to spell it out for me.” He was almost yelling when he finished talking. Sheila had sat idly by and let things play itself out.

“For fuck’s sake! I am dating them! Okay? We’re dating! They are my girlfriends. Plural. Emphasis on the _girl_ part. Do you get it now?” Beca stood up, running a hand through her hair.  Not even bothering to look at her father. She knew how this was going to go.

“Rebeca, I don’t know why you would think it is okay to date one woman let alone _two_. Your _relationship_ is not acceptable and you need to end it immediately.” At this point, Jonathan was standing up too. She just rolled her eyes at him.

“I am not going to break up with them because _you_ don’t approve. News flash dad, I like girls _and_ guys so get over it. You’ve known this for forever you just refuse to accept it!” Before he had a chance to retaliate Sheila stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I think this is my fault. She may just be rebelling, Jon. Don’t be too hard on her. It’s normal for girls her age who are very insecure and confused to rebel like this.” She looked at him with pseudo sympathy. The man smiled at her with an adoring look, it made her want to gag.

“Is that what this is, Beca? Are you rebelling because I married Sheila?” He asked her with a new look of concern in his eye.

“Are you serious? I’m not ‘rebelling’ at all. This is who I am. I don’t know why that’s so difficult for you to grasp.” Beca was so _tired_. Tired of trying to convince her dad that there was nothing wrong with her. Tired of constantly dealing with Sheila’s bullshit.

“Beca. Being in a… _relationship_ like the one you’re in isn’t moral. It was probably you’re mother who put these disgusting ideas in your head. Beca, has something happened with you and a boy? Is that why you’re like this?”

“Of course! Of course you would bring mom into this! There is nothing wrong with me! I didn’t have some terrible experience with a guy and all of a sudden just swear off men. How could you even say something like that? Mom would thrilled that I’ve found not one but _two_ people who I love and love me in return but for some reason you can’t do that.” Beca was trying so hard to keep the tears out of her eyes. The fact that her own dad didn’t love her enough to accept her and instead agreed with the she-devil hurt more than she wanted to admit.

“Beca, it’s not natural! A loving relationship is between a man and a woman. Not three women.” Before he could continue Beca yelled for him to stop.

“I swear if you go into the whole ‘It’s Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve’ spiel I’m going to lose my shit! I don’t care what you have to say. I’m dating them. Period. End of discussion. If you don’t like it then fine, stay the fuck away from me and out of my life because I don’t want and your, oh so lovely, wife ruining the best relationship I’ve ever had.” With that Beca stormed to the door but was stopped by her father’s voice.

“Beca if you leave this house and continue to date those women you can forget all about L.A.” She froze. _He wouldn’t…_ She thought. _He knows how much that means to me._ Then it dawned on her. _But Sheila would. Of course she knew about L.A, she wants to ruin my fucking life!_ Without a word or a glance over her shoulder, Beca proceeded to open the front door and slam it shut. She got into her car and drove a block away before she parked and broke down, sobbing into her hands. There was no way she could afford L.A without he dad’s help.

“I need a fucking drink.” She mumbled and drove to her favorite bar that didn’t actually pay attention to whether you had a fake ID or not.

**…**

Chloe and Aubrey were worried. They didn’t go back to sleep when Beca left. Instead they decided to start their day and wait for their girlfriend to return. They sat on the couch, Chloe’s legs thrown across Aubrey’s lap as they both worked on assignments for their classes. They were barely paying attention to what they were doing though. Just going through the motions, answering questions automatically with no regard to whether if they were actually accurate or not. Before they knew it, it was 5:30pm and they were going crazy.

“Do you really think she’s still with her dad?” Chloe asked warily as she watched her blonde girlfriend pace in front of the couch.

“I have no idea, Chloe! I’m so worried and she hasn’t been picking up. I have no idea how to find her and I don’t know where her father lives!” Aubrey was shaking as she gripped her phone tighter in her hand. Chloe was surprised it wasn’t cracked at this point. Aubrey had no idea if their little DJ was okay or dead in a ditch somewhere. Just the thought made her breathing pick up. Chloe, noticing the blonde’s heaving chest, quickly stood up and stood in front of her. She placed her hands on Aubrey’s trembling shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms.

“Bree, I need you to breathe. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly.” She watched as the blonde took a shaky breath and let it out.

“Okay, we just need to stay calm. Try calling her again.” Chloe suggested. Aubrey nodded and dialed the girl’s number but got nothing but her voicemail.

“Why won’t she pick up, Chloe? What if she’s seriously hurt! I bet _that woman_ cut her brakes or has her locked in a cellar somewhere or-” She was cut off by Chloe’s quiet shushing and was pulled into a tight hug. She put her head into the redhead’s neck and took calming breaths. They pulled apart suddenly when they heard a knock at the door. Aubrey all but sprinted to the door and threw it open only to sag against the doorjamb in disappointment when she saw it wasn’t Beca. Instead both women looked at a wide-eyed brunette who had pale blue eyes, almost grey, who was looking back and forth between both seniors.

“Is this not where my little peanut lives or what?” The brunette asked and both Bellas knew who she was right away. Aubrey straightened up and Chloe walked forward sticking out her hand and giving the woman a friendly smile.

“You must be Beca’s mom.”


	15. Chapter 15

_“Is this not where my little peanut lives or what?” The brunette asked and both Bellas knew who she was right away. Aubrey straightened up and Chloe walked forward sticking out her hand and giving the woman a friendly smile._

_“You must be Beca’s mom.”_

“That’d be me. Does peanut live here or do I have the wrong place?” The woman looked between the two girls standing at the door in front of her with a raised eyebrow. Neither Chloe nor Aubrey could answer, both of them too busy gushing over the fact that Beca’s mom calls her ‘peanut’. They were snapped out of it by hands clapping in front of their faces.

“Are you two high or…?” Beca’s mother was becoming somewhat impatient. She hadn’t seen her little girl in a while and she missed her dearly. The two women looked incredibly out of it and she didn’t feel like dealing with two high college students. She could do that later, because right now she just wanted to see Beca.

“Oh! I’m sorry, where are our manners. Yes, Beca lives here. Well she has a dorm room but she rarely sleeps there anymore. I’m Aubrey and this is Chloe.” Aubrey moved to the side to allow the brunette pass, marveling at the woman’s height and wondering how the hell Beca ended up so short.

“Well it’s nice to meet you. Name’s Victoria. This is a swanky place you got here. Almost thought I had the wrong address.” Chloe giggled and Aubrey bit her lip. _Yup. Definitely Beca’s mom._ She could see the resemblance too. Other than the height, they had the same hair color, same eyebrow shape, their chins were similar, but what was the most noticeable about both, mother and daughter, was their eyes. They were both stunningly blue, though Beca’s were darker and her mother’s were paler, you could see where the younger girl got it from.

“Nope. This is it. Beca pretty much lives here now.” Chloe piped in cheerfully. Victoria quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. _Is she always this damn chipper?_ It was odd to think of her daughter hanging out with someone who seemed extremely off the walls but it wouldn’t be the first time that Beca’s surprised her.

“Speaking of Beca. Where is she?” Both seniors tensed, immediately remembering that Beca still hadn’t come home. Aubrey took a shaky breath.

“We have no clue.” She whispered just loud enough so the older brunette could hear her. Victoria noticed how both women sobered and were looking very solemn.

“What do you mean ‘you have no clue’?” She asked, taking a step closer to the blonde, wanting an explanation.

“I mean I have _no_ fucking clue where she is and I’m scared out of my mind!” Aubrey’s loud voice rang throughout the silent room. Victoria had to take a few steps back at the girl’s sudden outburst. She wanted to be angry at her for shouting directly in her face but she couldn’t bring herself to be upset with someone who was obviously extremely worried about her daughter. Chloe noticed Aubrey’s breathing pick up and noticed her eyes starting to water. She reached out and pulled Aubrey into her chest, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Hey. Hey, shh. She’s okay. Calm down. Take a deep breath.” While Chloe tended to her girlfriend, Victoria watched on, intrigued. She could tell the two were a couple just by the way they interacted with each other. She could also tell how much they cared for Beca and it made her extremely happy that Beca had people who cared for her.

“Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on?” She didn’t want to freak out because she is a calm, cool and collected motherfucker, or so Beca says, but when it came to her daughter she worried about her constantly. Chloe decided to talk since Aubrey was still working on calming her breathing.

“When Beca woke up this morning she had gotten a call from her dad telling her to come to his house to have a talk with him and Sheila. That was at around 9:45 this morning and we haven’t heard from her since. She isn’t picking up her phone and we’re just… really worried.” Chloe couldn’t keep the break in her voice. She just wanted to know their little DJ was safe. Victoria sighed and looked up at the ceiling and pinching the bridge of her nose. _Of course it’s Jonathan and Sheila. What else would it possibly be?_

“Okay, well first off I can tell you Beca is definitely not at her father’s house and probably hasn’t been for quite some time. There is no possible way all three of them can be in the same room for more than an hour, two tops, before it all goes to shit. Beca hates Sheila and she is afraid of her, though I doubt she would admit that out loud. That _bitch_ has had Jonathan wrapped around her finger since they met. Of _course_ he would side with her rather than his own daughter. Typical.” She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had a pretty good idea of what Beca was doing at the moment.

“So if she’s not at her dad’s then where is she? Why isn’t she picking up her phone?” Aubrey asked, turning from Chloe’s arms so she could see Beca’s mother.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think we’ll see her for at least another hour. I love my daughter, truly I do, but sometimes I want to just smack some sense into her. I don’t know how long you’ve known Beca but I know you care about her so that’s why I’m telling you what I’m about to tell you. Okay?” Both seniors nodded so the brunette continued.

“When Jon and I divorced Beca was only eight years old. I didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to her before she was dragged out of the house and into the car. I didn’t see her for three years. I became a bitter drunk, I’ll admit. Drugs found me too but I was able to climb my way out of that hell and was able to get Jon to agree to let me see her on her 11th birthday. I was terrified to say the least. Thought she would hate me, not like I’d blame her if she did. I missed three years of her life because Jon doesn’t know how to sit down and have a fucking adult conversation. Luckily we were able to mend that relationship and she forgave me. I love my little girl more than anything and I won’t ruin how far we’ve come since then. When I tried to get more time with her, Jon fought me and won. Sadly she could only spend a day, maybe two, at my place a week because the court found out about the drugs and alcohol. It was nothing major but I did become well acquainted with the officers at the local station. They knew my situation, some had kids of their own, so when they would be called about my being drunk and disorderly they’d put me in a holding cell till I sobered up. By then I had been sober and clean but it didn’t matter, I wasn’t a ‘fit mother’, as Jon put it, to raise Beca. I don’t keep much alcohol around anymore. Just stuff I know won’t affect me too bad, ya know? Then Jon met the fucking she-devil. Sheila and Jon met when Beca was 12, got married two years later. I’m pretty sure he married that woman just to spite me. She my foil. I can tell y’all that right now. I hate her more than words can describe. That woman has made Beca’s life hell and the fact the Jon doesn’t see that is infuriating. I can remember the first time Beca cried because of that woman.”

**_…_ **

_Thirteen year old Beca snuck out of the window in her room onto the roof and down side of the house. Thank God she’d made a rope ladder that she kept hidden on the roof. She ran a block away before she called for a cab. Tears stung her eyes but she kept them at bay. Words couldn’t have an effect on her. No, she was stronger than that. The cab driver gave her a look but said nothing as she climbed in, telling him her mom’s address. Ten minutes later she was pulling up to the condo her mom rented and paid the driver. She ran to the door and unlocked it with her key, trying to stay quiet so her mom wouldn’t wake up. The front door clicked shut and Beca made her way to the kitchen. She was looking for something specific but she couldn’t remember the damn name. She’d seen both her mom and dad drink it when they got upset so why couldn’t she? After a few minutes of going through cabinets she checked the freezer, remembering her dad putting something there once. Nothing. She opened the fridge and noticed a case of beer in the back of the fridge. The label was familiar to her. Both her parents had always brought it. She grabbed one sat back against the cabinet._

_“Samuel Adams Boston Lager.” She whispered to herself. She knew she probably shouldn’t drink it. Her mom told her alcohol could cause a lot of problems in life and that if she was to drink she needed to do it responsibly. Beca bit her lip._ Well I just won’t drink a whole bunch. Problem solved. _She smirked to herself. She took a swig, leaving a burning feeling in the back of her throat, making her cringe but she kept drinking it anyway. The second time she brought the bottle to her lips she took a long drink, it was only slightly better that time._ Why is she so damn mean? _Beca thought._ What did I even do? _Beca sat with her head leaned against the cabinet going over what Sheila had said to her, finally letting a few tears slip down her face. She sighed and looked down only to see she had finished the whole bottle._

_“Whoa.” She whispered at the light feeling in her body. She placed the bottle back in the trash can. Beca didn’t want to believe what Sheila told her because her mom had always told her things that were the exact opposite. She walked down the hallway to her mom’s room, opening the door quietly. She heard light snores and crept into the room, closing the door silently behind her. She took off her shoes and got into bed, snuggling as close as she could to the slumbering woman. Victoria shifted, rolling to her right so she was almost face to face with Beca. The woman felt movement on her right side and slowly opened her eyes only to see dark blue ones staring back at her, barely an inch away._

_“Holy Shit!” She screamed and jumped up from the bed and flicked on the bed side lamp but immediately calmed when she saw Beca sit up and look at her. She ran a hand through her hair, willing her heart to slow down. “Jesus, Beca! You can’t just go sneaking around here. How did you get here anyway it’s… 1:30 in the morning.” She moved back to the bed and sat against the head board, looking at her daughter. The younger brunette’s bottom lip started to tremble and tears trickled out of her eyes. Right away, she went into mama-bear mode, pulling Beca into her lap and directing her head to rest on her collarbone._

_“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. You know I love it when you’re here you just scared me, peanut.” She could feel the tears starting to form a spot on her shirt and grabbed her daughter’s chin._

_“What’s wrong?  I didn’t mean to yell. I’m not angry with you, Becs.”_

_“No, I’m not crying because of you, I-” But was cut off by her mom’s hands grabbing the sides of her face._

_“Beca, have you been drinking?” She looked worriedly into her daughter’s eyes. When she looked down and didn’t respond, Victoria swallowed thickly, trying to fend off her own tears._ Please don’t go down this path, Beca.

_“Why would you drink? You know you’re not supposed to. I’ve told you how much it can affect your life.” She was not going to let her go down the same road she went down. No, she wanted better for her baby girl._

_“I know I shouldn’t have but… you and dad do it when you’re upset so I thought it would help. I took one from your fridge.”_

_“Dammit, Beca. Okay, I need you to listen to me and hear every word I say. You cannot, under any circumstances, drink. First of all you are too young and you know that and second of all you’ll learn when you’re older that you can’t just drink you’re problems away, you have to face them. So, why are you upset?” She kept her voice stern but soft as to not upset her further._

_“I- Sheila said some really mean things and I knew I shouldn’t believe her but she was just so mean.” Victoria silently cursed Jon for ever dating that woman. She never liked her. The first time she met her, she hated the woman and now she was being rude to **her** daughter? Oh, hell no._

_“What did she say?” Beca started to tear up again._

_“S-she said that I was just a burden and that neither you nor dad wanted me and that I was the reason you got a divorce. She said I was an irritating headache that wouldn’t go away. Mom, why does she hate me so much?” The younger girl broke down and burrowed herself back into her mother’s warmth. Victoria held her tight against her and shushed her. Telling her that none of what the vile woman said was true and that both she and Jonathan love her more than she could imagine. She let Beca cry it out until she fell asleep, exhausted._


	16. Chapter 16

_“S-she said that I was just a burden and that neither you nor dad wanted me and that I was a reason you got a divorce. She said I was an irritating headache that wouldn’t go away. Mom why does she hate me?” The younger girl broke down and burrowed herself back into her mother’s warmth. Victoria held her tight against her and shushed her. Telling her that none of what the vile woman said was true and that both she and Jonathan love her more than she could imagine. She let Beca cry it out until she fell asleep, exhausted._

“The next day Jon came over looking for Beca. I tried to tell him what happened but he refused to believe she would be capable of saying those types of things. Still refuses to see what she’s doing to his own daughter.” Both Chloe and Aubrey sat with tears in their eyes. Beca had been through so much at such a young age because of Sheila. When Victoria let that information sink in she continued.

“When they got married things between Sheila and Beca got worse. She drank, and she would stay out all night. We are very close, Beca and I, so when things would get bad or she needed a ride home from some sort of party she would call me. So I’m telling you this because when Beca has bad problems with Sheila she will most likely drink. It doesn’t happen as often as you would think though. She knows what happened with me so she is usually very conscientious about what her limit is and when it’s time to stop. I may not be the best mom, letting her kid drink and all, but I’d rather she did and tell me about it than do it and keep it a secret. At least this way I can keep her safe. Since you live with her you should know that her moods are always different if she’s been drinking. I’ve made sure to watch every step she takes when she drinks. As a former alcoholic I _refuse_ to have my daughter become one too. It helps to know how she acts when she’s been drinking to know how to deal with her. Right now she’s either at a bar with low security or has a friend somewhere in the area.” She knew Beca well enough to know she’d be very moody when she got back. Did she worry that her daughter drank? Of course. She _is_ a mother after all but there was only so much she could do.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip. She didn’t like the fact that Beca was drinking alone and she didn’t know where.

“So how do we know how to deal with a drunk Beca?” She heard Chloe ask.

“Well, she almost never gets to the point where she can’t take care of herself. I made sure of that. If she goes from happy to horny to angry, or something along those lines, then she definitely has something in her system. She doesn’t really slur much, but her walking is slower and more calculated. It’s all very subtle and I hope it’s not something you’ll have to get used to. And, okay I need you both to listen to me very closely.” Both women gave the brunette her full attention.

“Do not, for the love of all that is holy, let her drink bourbon. She can any other type of whiskey but do not give her bourbon.” The seriousness in Victoria’s voice scares them.

“Why can’t she have bourbon?” Aubrey asked because she was incredibly curious.

“Beca is in no way a lightweight. She can handle a lot of alcohol despite her small frame. But for some reason, when she drinks bourbon, any kind, she becomes the most aggressive, mean, disruptive, hostile person I’ve ever met. I have no clue why she can’t handle it but she can’t and the things she says and does when she drinks it will leave you in tears. I hate seeing her like that so I’m begging you to heed my warning. Keep her the _fuck_ away from bourbon. I can tell you two care about her and I know she would never want you to see her that way. To avoid it just don’t keep too much alcohol in the place and if you know Sheila will be around just stay with Beca. I try to get her to talk it out and it does work sometimes but other times it’s like pulling teeth but it’s better than her drinking.” Victoria really didn’t like talking about Beca’s drinking habit. Beca’s nowhere near as bad as she was when Beca had been taken away from her and she thinks that with the help of the two women in front of her she’ll never have to worry about it getting that far.

“You don’t have to worry. Chloe and I really don’t drink much and when we do we always watch out for each other. We’ll do the same with Beca. Just hearing about this makes my heart break. She’s been through so much already, and the last thing we want is for her to lose herself because of _that woman_.”

“Yeah. We will always make sure Beca is okay. I can’t imagine losing her because some gold-digging whore has decided to ruin her life. Aubrey and I would find a way to give her the moon if we could. Someone as amazing as Beca doesn’t deserve to deal with someone who wants nothing more than to keep her from being happy.” Both women spoke with such conviction that Victoria was left with no doubts that her daughter was loved, in more than a friendly way.

“Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am that she has you both. Now then. How about we stop with the serious talk for a bit?” When both women smiled and nodded she smirked back.

“Wonderful. Let’s talk about you two shall we?” Both seniors looked surprised.

“What do you mean?” Victoria smiled at the blonde.

“Well you both are obviously in a relationship and the last time I spoke to Beca she went on and on about having a major crush on two women. Honestly. She would not stop talking and I had to hang up and call back to get her to shut her damn mouth for two seconds. I haven’t talked to her since then but I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that those women are you two.” When she received two nods confirming what she suspected she went on.

“That’s what I thought. I have never heard Beca speak so wistfully about someone so if she’s just one of your besties, or whatever the hell you call it, then we are going to have a serious problem. What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?” Cliché as the question may be she did need to know. The surprised looks on the blonde and redhead’s faces were comical to say the least but she kept her face serious. Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other for a moment before motioning for the older woman to sit on the chair next to the couch. Aubrey fidgeted for a moment before she began.

“We are both in love with Beca. It took us a while but we did finally ask Beca if she wanted to be in a relationship with _both_ of us. She was confused and reluctant at first but we were able to talk through the things that were holding her back and she did say yes.” Aubrey looked at the woman who just raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re going to have to give me a little more than that, Blondie. Give me a summary of how it got to the point where you both decided to date my daughter.” Victoria knew she was giving them a hard time but she wanted to know how this came to be and she knew Beca would give her an extremely vague summary. Plus, she had to make sure they wouldn’t break her baby girl’s heart.

“Okay, so we met Beca the first day of the activities fair and we both thought she was cute and _I_ wanted to get to know her but Aubrey… not so much. We just kind of put the thoughts of her out of our minds cause we didn’t think we’d see her again but when I was showering I heard someone singing and it was _beautiful_ , so I went into her stall, which obviously freaked her out-”

“Stop. You mean to tell me you just burst into some random person’s shower stall because you heard them singing? How in the hell did Beca not beat the shit out…” The woman trailed off. Her look of disbelief turning into a look of amusement. “You were naked weren’t you?” She asked, barely keeping her smile at bay. When the redhead nodded without a moment of hesitation and a small smile she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why am I not surprised. She was probably too busy staring at your junk to get pissed at you.”

“Well… she was pretty upset at first. Especially because she was naked too. Anyway, I told her I wasn’t leaving until she sang again and when she did I harmonized with her and it was amazing! I told Aubrey about it and her interest was peaked. When she showed up for auditions I think that’s when I was sure I had a crush on her. I don’t think Bree’s was until a little later. Beca and Bree fought a lot! I told her it was sexual tension but she denied it. We both stared hardcore flirting with her but it kind of backfired when Beca decided to get some revenge.”

“What was the revenge?” Victoria interrupted again. It was Aubrey who spoke this time.

“She made us think she was going to go screw her boss and it really go to us. I kind of went off on her but we got her to come over and asked her to be our girlfriend.”

“How long had you two been dating before you met Beca?”

“Bree and I have known each other for years but we didn’t know we liked each other until this summer.”

“And how do you know this isn’t just some phase to spice things up for a bit?” Aubrey wanted to be offended by the question but she knew Victoria was just looking out for Beca.

“At first that’s what I thought Chloe was wanting but after all the time I spent yelling at Beca during practice I just ended up falling for her too. She’s so stubborn-” Chloe snorted a laugh.

“Pot meet kettle. You two are the most stubborn people I’ve ever met.” Aubrey rolled her eyes and continued.

“Like I was saying. Beca is incredibly stubborn, her sarcasm gets to the point where my blood begins boil, I _cannot_ get past those things she has in her ears, and she can be so damn _smug_ …” Aubrey trialed off, just imagining that smirk that never fails to get a rise out of her.

“ _But,_ she is also beautiful and kind and she’s so _passionate_ about things. Especially her music, which is amazing.” Chloe just picked up where Aubrey left off when she noticed the blonde was obviously thinking about the DJ.

“She’s such a dork sometimes even though she wants everyone to thinks she’s a badass and it’s utterly adorable and she can be such a hopeless romantic. She _hates_ how short she is but Bree and I _love_ it and we just really, _really_ , love her.” Chloe looked at the brunette with leading eyes, wanting nothing more than for the woman to believe what they were saying.

Victoria had been watching closely as they spoke about Beca and she couldn’t deny the fact that they loved Beca just as much, if not more, than they claimed to. It was clear as day just by the way their eyes lit up and they got that same wistful tone Beca had when she spoke about them.

“I believe you.” Those three words were enough to get them to release the breath they were holding in anticipation. Before anyone could get out any words there was a thump at the door and Victoria stood with a sigh.

“That would most likely be Beca.” She walked to the door, the seniors trailing after her. When she swung it open she came face to face with her daughter who was sagged against the doorjamb. The younger brunette looked up at her with sad, red-ringed eyes. Although she didn’t looked surprised to see her mother Victoria knew she was. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Beca who just looked up at her with a lopsided smile.

“Mom! It’s so good to see you. Welcome to my crib.” She stumbled backward and gestured to the hallway. The older woman just shook her head and grabbed her arm, tugging the girl inside, before closing the door.


	17. Chapter 17

_“Mom! It’s so good to see you. Welcome to my crib.” She stumbled backward and gestured to the hallway. The older woman just shook her head and grabbed her arm, tugging the girl inside, before closing the door._

Chloe and Aubrey watched on worriedly as the smaller woman collapsed in her mother’s arms.

“Beca. How much have you had to drink?” Victoria pulled back to look her daughter in the eyes. They were slightly dilated and red around the edges, indicating that she’s been crying.

“I had a lot. A lllllloooootttt of liquors. I’m okay though. I just- I don’t…” She trailed off when she noticed they weren’t the only two people in the room. Her face lit up at the sight of the two seniors.

“Chlo! Bree! Yer here! This is so fucking exciting!” Beca was bouncing up and down on her toes but lost her balance and started to fall forward. Chloe sprung forward before she could hit the floor. Beca clung to Chloe’s shoulders and smiled up at her.

“Heyyyyy babe.” Chloe chuckled at her girlfriend.

“Hey Becs. How are you feeling?” She watched as the brunette’s face scrunched up in concentration.

“I feel…” Panic crossed the younger woman’s face as she pulled herself from Chloe’s arms and ran toward the bathroom. They could hear Beca begin to empty the contents of her stomach and quickly followed after her. Victoria went in first, immediately kneeling next to her daughter and holding her hair back. She looked back at the women in the doorway. She could tell they wanted to help but had no idea what to do.

“Can you two get a warm washcloth and something comfortable for her to wear for me?” Aubrey went to the sink and Chloe went into the bedroom to grab a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt. Victoria gratefully took the cloth and reached out to turn Beca’s head towards her so she could wipe her face.

“How you feelin’, Peanut?” She watched Beca’s unfocused eyes turn to her.

“Fucking _fantastic_.” Beca tried standing but stumbled. Victoria gently pushed her back to the toilet seat.   
“Okay, let’s stay seated shall we?” Beca nodded and started to change her out of the, now ruined, clothes. Chloe stepped up to help lift the slouching woman that was suddenly not looking so hot. Victoria shot her a grateful smile and kneeled back in front of Beca. She noticed her sweaty brown hair was obscuring her vision and tucked it behind her ears.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” She asked her daughter quietly. Beca’s chin started to tremble and she pulled her into her. Pain invaded her heart at the choked sob that came from her little girl’s quaking body. She looked over at Chloe and Aubrey and noticed the tears that looked like they were about to fall. She gave them a sad smile before turning back to Beca. She pulled back and wiped the tear tracks away.

“I hate it when you cry, peanut.” When Beca got control of her breathing, Victoria tried again.

“Do you think you can tell me what happened?” Beca nodded and took a shaky breath.

“I went over to dads and immediately he starts calling me a brat and fucking _Sheila_ just makes everything worse! And she told them about when she just showed up at the door and, like, made it sound way worse than it actually was. She keeps telling him I’m just rebelling because of _her_ and he thinks I’m _disgusting,_ Momma! I started to leave after he would fucking shut up about the “immorality” of what I was doing but then Sheila said something to him and…an-” Beca chocked back a sob as the moment replayed in her mind. She could feel her mom’s hand rubbing circle on her back and let that ground and calm her before she continued.

“He said that if I kept dating Chloe and Aubrey then he wouldn’t help me get to L.A. He _knows_ I can’t afford it. He said if I walked out then I could forget about it but I did anyway. I walked out of that fucking house because there is no way I was going to leave them. I don’t know what to do now, Momma.” She was pulled into a tight hug and clung to her mother as the woman just rocked her gently like she did when she was younger.

“I want you to listen to me, Beca.” She waited until she was sure she had her daughter’s attention before continuing. “Don’t you dare let that woman get to you. She’s _beneath_ you, Beca. She’s petty, and selfish, and arrogant and a bitch who isn’t worth a second of the time you spend thinking about her. If you want to get to L.A. then you will get there.” Beca looked at her with wet, puffy red eyes and shook her head.

“ _How?_ I don’t have that kind of money. He’s the one that wanted me here in the first place. My dorm, my books, my tuition, he pays for it all!” Beca was yelling at this point, but had no idea how loud her voice had really gotten. She heard a throat clear and whipped her head around to look at her girlfriends. She forgot they were in there with them. Her mother took a few steps back her as they approached.

“Beca, if you want Chloe and I can help you w-” She was cut off by Beca.

“No! I couldn’t ask you to do that! I- you can’t just _pay_ for everything.” Victoria smiled slightly at her daughter’s refusal. _Too stubborn and proud for her own good. She definitely gets that from me._

“Becs, you’re not _asking_ we’re _offering_. There’s a difference. It’s not a big deal. Both of our families are pretty well off.” Chloe knew convincing Beca to accept there help would be difficult and nearly impossible. Victoria decided to step in, knowing that fighting Beca on this would be futile.

“Peanut, listen, I know how much you hate asking for help, which I blame mostly on myself, but if you won’t allow them to help you then let _me_.” Beca gave her mother a questioning look. She knew her mother had gotten back on her feet a while ago but paying for her to move to L.A? There was no way she had that kind of money.

“Mom, no. You don’t… you _can’t_ afford that. I’ll figure it out.” She mumbled the last part. Already going through potential jobs in her head. Her mother sighed and gripped her chin and waited until Beca was looking at her.

“Beca, I am your _mother_. It is my job to take care of you. I may not be as well off as your father but I’m not broke either. I don’t just travel all the time for fun, you know. If you want to go to California then you’re going to fucking California.” She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down into similar looking blue eyes, her gaze daring Beca to question further. She was unprepared when Beca all but tackled her into a hug, barely catching them both before they hit the ground, Beca mumbling _‘Thank you’_ over and over again.

“Damn, peanut. Did you gain weight? I know you’re not heavier from growing. That stopped around 9th grade, didn’t?” She smirked when Beca pulled back to glare at her, her eyes darting to the seniors that stood behind them. Aubrey hiding a smile behind her hand and Chloe not even bothering to cover up her laugh. She pulled away from her mother with her head hung bashfully.

“It was _10 th grade_ thank you very much.” She mumbled as she crossed her arms and pouted. Victoria just raised an eyebrow at her before looking over at the two women who were dating her child. They looked at Beca fondly with wide grins and Beca glanced up ay them shyly with a smile tugging the corner of her mouth. She left the bathroom unnoticed and went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of soda, and making herself right at home as she sat herself on top of the counter. She didn’t have to wait long before the senior women came waltzing into the kitchen, a flustered brunette a few paces behind them. _I don’t even want to know._ She thought, as Beca hopped up to sit next to her and rest her head on her shoulder.

“So… you’re staying them?” Beca asked her mom, taking the bottle from her hands to drink the rest.

“You bet your ass I’m staying and I’m gonna fuck with that bitch too. She’s gonna have to deal mama bear because no one hurts my little cub.” She wrapped her arm around the short girl’s shoulders and pulled her into her side when she felt her trying to squirm away.

“Mom! What the hell, don’t call me that!” She usually didn’t mind when her mom called her that but she knew that Chloe would have a field day with the nicknames her mother constantly spewed out whether they were alone or not.

“Aw, I’m sorry, peanut! I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your girlfriends.” She smiled down at her red-faced daughter and chuckled. She hadn’t got the chance to do this while Beca was younger so she figured she’d make up for lost time.  It’s every parent’s rite of passage, isn’t it?

“I can’t wait to talk with _all_ your little friends and see you _actually_ wearing a skirt!” She went on, noticing that Beca had stopped moving and was now burying her face into her mother’s shoulder.

“You’re such a bitch.” Aubrey gasped at Beca and Chloe was looking at her with a surprised expression on her face. The older brunette laughed out loud, at both her daughter’s embarrassment and the other women’s reaction. _They’re gonna be in for a hell of a surprise if they thought_ that _was bad._

“Yes, and you’re a little shit and I love you very much.” She kissed the top of her head and got off the counter, smiling softly at Beca’s quiet _‘love you too’._

Beca hopped off the counter, ignoring her girlfriends’ snickers as she took her mother by the wrist and dragged her toward to door.

“Well it was great seeing you, but I bet you have to get back to your hotel now.” Beca loved her mom dearly but if she stayed any longer Beca was going to scream.

“What are you talking about? I’m staying with you, of course! I’m pretty sure I even packed your blank-”

“Dude, shut the hell up! Jesus.” She huffed.  Her mother was giving her an amused look upon being called _‘dude’_.

“Don’t worry, I have a hotel room but don’t think that you getting rid of me today will stop me from sharing stories about you later.” She grinned and pulled the girl in for a tight hug. She looked up and gave Chloe and Aubrey a nod.

“It was nice to meet you two. We’ll be talking again.” Both women nodded and Aubrey stuck out her hand.

“It was nice to meet you, Victoria.” The older woman scoffed but shook her hand anyway.

“Don’t call me that. You can call me Vic, Tori, Vicky, Tor, etc., any variation of the name works for me.” She went to shake the redhead’s hand too.

“I’ll see you lot tomorrow then.” With that she turned on her heel and left, the door clicking shut behind her. Beca sagged against the door and looked over to where the blonde and redhead stood. They both had somewhat serious looks on their faces.

“Do you still want to talk about what happened or do you think you’ll be okay?” Aubrey asked concerned. The smaller woman bit her lip and shook her head.

“I’ll be okay. Can… would you just hold me tonight?” She tried desperately to keep the fatigue from her voice but apparently she did a poor job at it because Chloe came over and lifted Beca into her arms and carried her to their room bridal style. Aubrey went to turn off all the lights and settled down into bed. She heard a loud sigh from beside her.

“Are you sure you’re okay, sweetie?” The lump beside her gave a small nod.

“Yeah, it’s just been an incredibly draining day.” Aubrey pulled Beca into her side, feeling Beca rest her head on her chest and Chloe’s hand find her own from her spot behind the tired brunette.

“We know, Becs, but you need to sleep and let everything that happened today go. Just let Aubrey and I take care of you.” After a few seconds they could both see and feel Beca relax into them.

“Thank you.” She mumbled into Aubrey’s neck.

“We will always be here to take that extra weight off your shoulders, Beca.” Aubrey’s eyes connected with Chloe’s over Beca’s body and they smiled widely at each other when Beca spoke once more.

“Love you, Chlo and Bree…” Her voice trailed off and she was asleep before either of them could say it back but that didn’t stop them from saying it anyway.

“We love you too, Beca.” Chloe murmured and looked at Aubrey when she felt a thumb caress her knuckles.

“Always.”

**_…_ **

Victoria paced the length of her hotel room her phone clutched in her right hand. Her head was at war with itself. Part of her told her to leave Jon and Sheila alone but the other part of her told her that enough was enough and that this bitch needed to be gone… like _yesterday_. She worried her bottom lip as she thought. _Take the high road and set a good example or call her conniving, badass, evil mastermind best friend and gets some payback on the woman who thought it was okay to fuck with her daughter’s happiness._ That last thought is what had her dialing the number and smiling at the woman’s chuckle on the other line as she picked up.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised that your ass is calling me at fucking 3:00am. What the hell do you want?” Vic could her the smile in her voice.

“I have a bitch problem and I need an expert. I figured you’d be able to help me exterminate her.”

“Hell yeah, I’ll help you! Now tell me, what’s the problem?” The voice asked in a concerned and excited voice.

“So there’s this woman named Sheila…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if any of you follow 'smells like inhibition' then you know that i've been away b/c of writer's block and some personal problems i'm having a hard time sorting through. But school's almost over, so i will be posting it a somewhat timely manner. I needed to get this up not only b/c it's been for-fucking-ever but also b/c i'm seeing an advanced screening of Pitch Perfect 2 on May 5th and it only felt right i get something up in honor of that.
> 
> Also, the winner to the little contest i did last chapter was 'hurriCADE'. The part they wrote will have ** at the beginning and end. So i'm gonna shut up and let y'all go forth
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

"Hell yeah, I'll help you! Now tell me, what's the problem?" The voice asked in a concerned and excited voice.

"So there's this woman named Sheila…"

When Beca woke up she was squished between Aubrey and Chloe with all of their limbs tangled together comfortably. She took a moment to collect her thoughts of everything that had happened only yesterday. She'd gotten very drunk, her mother was here and her father was a total douche (but of course she already knew that). Beca turned her head to see Chloe sleeping comfortably against her back with Beca tucked just below her chin. The light snore made her chuckle as she turned her attention to Aubrey who was facing her and Chloe, arms somehow avoiding the redhead's that were already wrapped around her and also finding their way around the smaller woman. Beca was below her chin as well, the two women completely cocooning her as their heads lay on the pillows and Beca's on them. Beca took a moment to relish in the warmth and security the two women always seemed to give off.

"I'm so lucky." She whispered to herself then jumping slightly when she heard a groan and arms tug her in tighter.

"Mmmm no, we're the lucky ones here." Chloe mumbled into Beca's shoulder. Beca smiled and tried rolling over, the arms around her making it extremely difficult to do so. She gazed at her for a moment, taking in the redhead's beautiful relaxed face. Yeah, I don't think so. Have they seen themselves? Beca scoffed out loud, causing Chloe's eyes to flutter open.

"I don't care how many times it'll take to get it through your thick skull that I love you and I'm so damn grateful that I'm able to wake up every day with you and Bree in my arms." Chloe's voice was low and scratchy from sleep but the passion in her words made Beca tear up. God, I'm so tired so tired of crying all the damn time. Before she could respond Aubrey pressed closer into her new spot at her back.

"I second everything Chloe just said. Beca you are so important to our lives and I will remind you of that every day until you believe that."

"That may take a while, Bree." The blonde just smiled.

"Well then it's a good thing we're here to stay isn't it?"

…

"If I didn't love you and Beca so much I'd be pissed that I just dropped everything to get on a plane that boards in about 20 minutes."

"Don't act like you don't have the money or free time." Vic scoffed into the phone as she got ready.

"Look, bitch, just because I can doesn't mean I want to. If it was anyone else I'd be telling them to fuck off."

"Well there's also the fact that you love Beca and you're her badass, scary godmother." She heard grumbling over the line and chuckled.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Look I gotta go they're calling my flight. I'll see you in a few hours." Not one for goodbyes, the line cut off before Victoria could get anything out. She wasn't upset or anything. She'd gotten used to it and knows it's not personal. She chuckled to herself again. Oh this is gonna be fun.

…

** "Why do I get the frowning face?" She asked with a playful pout, turning her cup toward Beca. The brunette glanced up from doodling on Aubrey's cup, shrugging.

"I dunno, why not?"

"Cuz I don't want a sad one!"

"Don't be mean to him," Beca retorted, taking on a mock-sympathetic air toward the plastic cup in Chloe's palm. "Cups are people too you know. Maybe he's sad because you don't want him."

Chloe snickered at her girlfriend's sheer ridiculousness, turning her cup back so she could admire the black-lined expression. Deeming herself victorious of the exchange, the DJ returned to her task at hand, permanent marker gliding lines on the sleek red cup's side.

Aubrey sauntered into the kitchen with a bag of groceries in her arms, moving to set them onto the counter. Beca had just finished the cup's dizzy-eyed expression, and Aubrey tuned into her girlfriends' exchange just in time to see Beca hold up her cup triumphantly with the announcement of "this one's name is Gaylord!"

The blonde giggled along with Chloe, approaching the table. "What is that?"

"Gaylord."

"No I mean," Aubrey scoffed, shaking her head in amusement. "What are you doing? Is that my plastic cup?"

"Yea-"

Chloe cut Beca off, moving to grab the swirly-eyed cup from the brunette as she shoved her own sad cup into Aubrey's grasp. "Nope this one's mine!"

Aubrey looked down at the new cup in her hand with arched brows. "Why do I have a sad cup?"

"Cuz I don't want the sad one," Chloe giggled.

"Here Bree," Beca reached over, holding up her permanent marker. "I'll fix it."

Aubrey wasn't fully sure what she was expecting as she let Beca add to her cup art, but she soon let out a sound of disbelief as she pulled the cup out of the DJ's grasp.

"Drawing boobs on it is not going to help, Mitchell!" **

"I beg to differ, Posen. Boobs make everything better." Beca laughed at Chloe's enthusiastic nod at her statement.

"See Bree? Two against one, you lose automatically." Beca gave her a triumphant grin and crossed her arms over her chest. Aubrey just looked back in forth between her two girlfriends.

"Are… are you two okay? Did you drink something? Smoke something?" She arched her eyebrow giving them both a stern look and crossed her arms over her chest. Chloe bit her lip before speaking up.

"Bree, baby, I just want you to know… it was Beca's fault!" she stood and pointed an accusing finger at the brunette who sat shocked in her chair before launching out of her seat.

"Chloe, what the hell! You just-you- it wasn't just me, Bree! Chloe is at fault too!" Beca scowled over at Chloe who stuck her tongue out at Beca.

"Okay, can someone just tell me what the hell is going on?" Her girlfriends were acting like children, well more so than usual. Beca sighed and decided to bite the bullet.

"Well… when you were out getting groceries, Chloe and I got really bored so, um, we decided to draw on cups. The end!" Beca wimped out. There was no way she was gonna incur Aubrey's wrath. Hell no.

"God, fine. Bree, me and Beca were gonna build a tower with the cups and see how high we could get them. Well we did pretty well but um… just go check the living room for yourself." She and Beca stayed behind in the kitchen while Aubrey walked away.

"She's gonna kill us." Beca mumbled to Chloe.

"No she's no-" Chloe was interrupted by Aubrey's, very loud, yelling.

"Get your asses in here right now!" They gulped and looked at each other before inching into the room where a furious Aubrey was standing in the middle of a very broken coffee table, scattered papers, specifically Aubrey's papers, and a shattered back window that had a blanket tapped to it to replace the missing glass.

"I don't even-" Aubrey stopped, bringing her hands to massage her temples and, very noticeably, began breathing heavily. Noticing this Chloe walked closer to Aubrey, not touching her.

"Bree. Aubrey. Breathe, baby. We have enough to clean up as is." She joked but Aubrey was far from amused.

"How the hell did this happen?" She spoke through gritted teeth, trying to massage away the headache she felt coming on.

"We made a really impressive pyramid, I even to a picture, and we were throwing things above it back and forth and well I didn't catch it and it kinda hit the window." Beca bit her lip and looked to Chloe helplessly who sighed and picked up from where she left off.

"Well Beca wasn't expecting it so she stumbled back, onto the table, breaking it and knocking over the cups. Then wind started to blow like, really hard, and all your papers flew everywhere." Both women had their heads bowed, waiting for Aubrey to say something. The blonde looked around, sighing. Only Chloe and Beca could manage something this ridiculous. She looked up at them, watching as they shifted nervously for a while. She was mad but not enough to yell at them, she could tell they felt bad enough. She smirked as an idea entered her mind.

"Here's what's going to happen. Both of you are going to clean this mess up, get the window fixed and buy a new coffee table. I will deal with my papers, and reorganize them. When you're done cleaning up you're going to come into our room and you're not leaving until I'm completely convinced that you are, in fact, sorry." She smirked at the looks of shock on her face and walked into their room, undressing herself. Yeah, they are going to have a lot of convincing to do.

…

Victoria didn't have to wait long before she saw a dark haired, 5'10" (1.78 m) woman with a smirk on her face walk out with a duffle on her shoulder. They stood in front of each other for a while, staring each other down.

"Drug lord." Victoria greeted, her voice tinged with false boredom.

"Drug whore." Alex returned, raising an eyebrow at the woman. After another minute Victoria smiled and all but launched herself at the teller woman.

"It's good to see you, Al." During her three year absence from Beca's life, she'd met Alex. The two hit it off right away and, to quote Alex, 'Fuck shit up like the bad bitches we are.' They did just that, and when Victoria told Alex about her situation with her ex and her daughter, Alex is the one who helped her get clean and sober, despite her current occupation, and made it possible for Victoria to see her daughter again. A year after she had reconnected with Beca she decided to introduce her to Alex and, well, Alex was totally taken with the snarky, determined girl with way too many shadows in her eyes. When Victoria told her she wanted to make Alex Beca's godmother, while she would never admit it, she shed a tear for the first time in a long time. It meant a lot to her and she took on the role right away.

"You too, Vic. Now, tell me about flapjack, she's got to girlfriends?" Alex was very excited when she was told over the phone.

"Yes she does, and she's incredibly whipped. But, they love her, Al, a lot. I've never seen her like this. She has this spark in her eyes that I've never seen before." Victoria thought back to how her, albeit drunk, but still very obvious daughter acted with the other two women and couldn't help but smile.

"Good. I'm gonna have a lot of fun teasing her about this aren't I?" she smirked as they walked to the car and Victoria laughed.

"Oh, you're gonna have a field day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! wonderful! It was Alex. i love oitnb and i love her character so yeah. Also, Aubrey's little revenge may seem odd r random but trust me, it's gonna come up. Hoped y'all like it, at least a little bit. Go check out hurriCADE's stuff and if anyone wants some bechole, or whatever, info from PP2 message me here or on tumblr. Fingers crossed, yeah? 
> 
> my tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well... this chapter did took a lot longer than i meant it too and for that i am very sorry. Shitty things were happening, it sucked, blah blah. Point is, i've been doing a bit of writing on all three of my stories (just updated All Your Fault) so that's a thing. And about this chapter... it just- much of it was not planned but i just kinda went with it? I think a lot of you will be pleased however. Look for links that ref stuff in the chap in the bottom notes and hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: NSFW-ish 
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own Pitch Perfect or Alex Vause.

_“Good. I’m gonna have a lot of fun teasing her about this aren’t I?” she smirked as they walked to the car and Victoria laughed._

_“Oh, you’re gonna have a field day.”_

The two friends were so focused on catching up with each other that the trip to the girls’ apartment, Alex insisted they stop there before going to the hotel, seemed to take no time at all. When Victoria parked Alex let out a long impressed whistle.

“Damn. This place is _nice_.” She looked around as Victoria led the way to the correct apartment.

“My thoughts exactly.” Victoria knocked on the door but there was no answer. Confused, she knew at least Beca would be here right now, she knocked again louder. Receiving no answer again, she pulled out her phone grumbling to herself.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” As the phone rang she glared at Alex who looked like she was about to pick the lock on the door and the dark haired woman stepped back shrugging, taking the phone from the woman’s hand as it rang. Beca finally picked up with a breathless “Hello?”

**…**

Beca was, currently, in no position to keep up any kind of coherent conversation. She’d been speaking in tongues for the better part of 10 minutes. But, in Beca’s defense, she had Aubrey grinding on her left thigh and Chloe leaning across her torso, one hand placed _conveniently_ on Beca’s breast and the other tangled in Aubrey’s hair pulling her closer as they kissed. Oh, not to mention, the blonde’s hand moving ruthlessly between her legs. Beca could barely keep her eyes from rolling back into her head but she didn’t want to miss a second of her girlfriends making out above her. She almost groaned when Chloe broke the kiss and looked down at her, eyes piercing hers as a smile lit up her face.

“You are so beautiful, Beca.” Chloe leaned down to place a quick kiss on the smaller woman’s lips before moving back up to look at her again.

“Do you even understand _how much_ you turn Bree and me on?” At the small headshake she continued, “Beca just look at Bree. Don’t you see how flushed she is, or how dark her eyes are? I know you can feel her on your thigh, how much you turn her on, that’s because of _you_ , Becs.” Chloe was whispering in the brunette’s ear as she spoke, she was looking at Aubrey, though, grinning like a mad woman. Aubrey slowed her movements, taking the hand she had between Beca’s legs, ignoring the quiet whimper, to grasp the hand that was clenching the comforter next to Chloe. She looked into Beca’s eyes as she slowly moved their hands to the apex of Chloe’s thighs. The redhead let out a breathy sigh but, otherwise, stayed quiet. Beca watched anxiously as Aubrey moved so that their foreheads touched and they were looking into each other’s eyes. The blonde smiled softly at the obviously nervous woman and moved the hand she had on Beca’s up to cup her cheek.

“Beca…” She began slowly, moving her thumb lightly across the soft skin there. “Tell me what you feel under your fingers right now?”

Beca couldn’t breathe. Like, you don’t understand, she couldn’t fucking _breathe_ correctly. Two gorgeous women were whispering to her how much _she_ turned _them_ on and she was supposed to somehow make actual words come out of her mouth?

“Uhm… wet.” She barely rasped out and almost groaned at herself. _Really, Beca? Cause that was just so fucking eloquent you should be proud._ A faint blush, that Beca would deny ever happened, creeped up her neck when she noticed Aubrey biting her lower lip in a poor attempt to hide her smile. Noticing Beca’s blush, Aubrey quickly composed herself and gently urged Beca to look at her. 

“And what does that tell you?” Aubrey asked.

“She’s turned on.” Beca mumbled, biting her lower lip and Chloe had to keep herself from squealing at how cute the younger woman was being.

“Exactly. Chloe, why are so turned on?” She finally took her eyes off Beca to look at the flushed, smiling redhead.

“Because you and Beca are so god damn sexy and the sounds Beca makes alone are enough to get me going.” Aubrey’s lips quirk a little, knowing exactly what Chloe meant. She hums in agreement and turns back to a wide-eyed Beca.

“You see, Beca? You are so beautiful and I wish you could see what we see.” Beca seriously couldn’t handle the emotions these two gave her. Nothing had _ever_ felt this intense and _amazing_ and she could feel the tears behind her eyes slowly coming to surface (which is totally _not_ okay with Beca) so she closes her eyes and drags Aubrey’s face down to hers, both hands now cradling the blonde’s cheeks. She feels Aubrey pull away but keeps her eyes closed, ignoring the shuffling she hears around her.

“Beca.” She hears Chloe whisper in her ear. “Beca, can you open your eyes please?” But the brunette denies the request, keeping her eyes firmly shut. Chloe looks to Aubrey who just shrugs and tilts her head toward Beca, and Chloe responds to the silent question with a wide grin and a nod. She surges down unexpectedly, startling the smaller woman, and latches onto her neck, her left hand holding down Beca’s right one above her head.

“Then I guess we’ll have to convince you then.” Aubrey says, pinning Beca’s left hand with her right and starts by kissing Beca’s shoulder and slowly, _very slowly_ , works her way down. The younger Bella was not fairing too well against the seniors when she heard Alex’s telltale ringtone, causing her eyes to shoot open and her head snap to the left where her phone sat on the bedside table. While Chloe kept at Beca’s neck like nothing was wrong, Aubrey leaned up, letting go of Beca’s hand.

“Answer it.” She said with a smirk. The brunette’s eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest but a particularly hard bite by Chloe stopped it in its tracks causing a moan to come out instead. Aubrey grabbed it from the table and held it out towards Beca, eyebrow lifting in challenge. Swallowing thickly the DJ grabbed her cell from her, _very mean_ , girlfriend and pressed the answer button.

“Hello…” Beca breathed as the blonde began grazing her fingers over Beca’s front, collarbone to naval and back again.

“Uh… you okay there, half-pint?” Alex asked curiously. Trying to regain her composer Beca took a deep breathe before answering.

“Yup. Totally! Never better, dude.” If she could have she would have smacked herself, her answer was not only rushed but her voice was a bit higher than usual, something Alex would see straight through.

“I thought I taught you to lie better than that?”

“No, no, really. I’m all good!” She had to bite back a groan when she saw Aubrey pull Chloe in for a kiss.

“Well if you’re okay then why aren’t you opening this damn door?” She was getting very impatient and she knew when she was being lied to, which she did _not_ appreciate.

“Um… W-what? I-” She wanted to answer her godmother, she _really_ did, but how could she possibly focus when her gorgeous girlfriends made out inches from her face?

“The fucking door! Me and your mom are here and if you don’t come open the door I will open it myself. Comprende?” The frustration and threat in her tone snapped Beca out of her haze and she shot up, nearly hitting both Aubrey and Chloe. She sat with wide eyes trying to process what she just heard.

“You’re _here_? Now?” She hopped out of the bed, ignoring the questioning looks from her girlfriends, stumbling over discarded sheets, in her rush to get to the dresser.

“Yes! And I swear if you don-”

“Hold on! I’ll be right there! Fucking hell, Alex!” She ended the call as she tugged the first shirt she could find over her head and sweatpants she saw laying on the ground. She ran to the front door, pulling her hair into a very sloppy ponytail, and whipped it open. Alex was looking down at her with an unimpressed raised eyebrow but amusement shined in her eyes.

“Took you long enough.” Her panic having faded, Beca laughed and jumped toward the older woman who caught her with a chuckle before setting her down.

“It’s good to see you too, mini me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna go longer but cut it off there. Are you pleased? Have i appeased you? Like i said basically the middle part of the chapter just kinda ran away from me there. If you want to know what i picked for Alex's ringtone (i put a lot of thought into it fyi) here it is youtube.com/watch?v=8T0HZr0fWRI   
> and as i wrote this chapter i may have come up with a bit of a smut playlist... so that's a thing and if you want that link it'll be on my bio (you should totally check it out it's 10/10 js)
> 
> See y'all next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. What in tarnation do we have here? A chapter? From me? Sounds fake but okay. Yes. i have actually finished this chapter that i have had half written since the last update. I apologize but college is a bitch okay. But i promised i would never abandon a story and i did mean that. I'll elaborate more at the end but for now enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect

_“Took you long enough.” Her panic having faded, Beca laughed and jumped toward the older woman who caught her with a chuckle before setting her down._

_“It’s good to see you too, mini me.”_

Beca stared up at the taller woman, with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking here right now!” She shouted, not noticing the two women appear from behind her. But, unluckily for Beca, curious green eyes took in the state of un-dress the two women behind Beca were in and looked back down at the smaller brunette, a smirk growing at the corner of her lips.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your fun, short stack. You want us to come back?” Alex tilted her head, noticing the confusion on the younger woman’s face, to the two Bellas standing behind her. Beca’s eyes popped out of her head and her head shot to look behind her and barely swallowed the groan threatening to spill out of her mouth. Of course Chloe and Aubrey had only thrown on button-ups that were obviously buttoned up half-assed, and not bothered to fix their _very_ apparent sex hair. _She’s never gonna let me live this shit down._

“Uh, no. No, stay! I- um, we just need to…yeah.” Beca trailed off and turned, her checks turning bright red as she took her girlfriends’ hands and led them to their bedroom.

“So who the hell was that?” Chloe asked when the door was firmly shut. She could tell Beca was clearly close to the woman but she had no clue who she was.

“ _That_ , was my mom’s best friend and my godmother. She’s the one who got my mom on the sober and she’s just been there for both of us ever since.” Beca knows she probably sounds kinda sappy but she _loves_ her godmother and wants Chloe and Aubrey to love her too.

“And she just- she’s really important to me so I want you both to like her and I want her to like you too.” Beca gave them a look that was both nervous and hopeful.

“Beca, I’m sure we will love her. She obviously means a lot to you so she means a lot to us too.” Aubrey said, wrapping her arm around the younger woman’s shoulders, hoping to comfort her and calm her nerves.

“Okay, cool. That’s awesome. Um, can you guys put on some clothes?” Beca asked, confused at her own request. _Wow. Never thought I’d say that to either of them._ Both women complied, taking note of Beca’s obvious nervousness. When they were somewhat presentable and significantly less naked, Beca took a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the main room where she saw Alex reclined on the sofa like it was her own.

“Well that didn’t take long. I was sure you three were gonna finish.” Alex smirked at Beca and moved her body in an upright position so there was room the others to sit. Beca sat next to Alex and chuckled.

“Yeah, there’s no way we were gonna finish with you and my mom waiting for us in the next room.” Aubrey sat on the far right side of the couch next to Beca and Chloe took a seat on the floor with her back between Aubrey’s legs.

“Yeah well lucky for you we’re not going to be here long. Alex just wanted to stop by and say hey before we went to the hotel.” Victoria said.

“Yes and we’ll be right on our way as soon as you introduce me to these two lovely young ladies.” Alex says, giving Beca a shit-eating grin. Beca just sighed and shook her head.

“This is Aubrey” She said gesturing to her right. “And this is Chloe.” Pointing toward the redhead on the floor.

“Oh I see. And are they your roommates?” Alex asks with poorly disguised smirk. Beca clenched her jaw, knowing Alex wanted her to admit it in her own words that she was dating them.

“Yes, they are my roommates… who I just so happen to be dating.” She cleared her throat awkwardly, locking eyes with Alex who gave her a wide grin.

“Oh _really?_ Well that’s interesting, isn’t it?” Beca could tell Aubrey and Chloe were confused but she was too busy glaring at her god mother to explain.

“Um, why is that interesting, exactly?” Aubrey asked, breaking the stare down the two women were having. Alex turned her attention to the blonde and gave her a kind smile.

“Well our little Beca here told me a while back that she’d never be able to get a girl to date her and now she’s dating two women. I always told her she was wrong and this just proves my point perfectly, and she knows it.” Alex finished, turning her smile into a wide grin as she looked back to Beca.

“Becs why would you ever think that? You’re amazing. And from what you’ve told us you’ve had girlfriends in the past.” Chloe asked with a slight frown on her face, clearly not understanding why she would think that about herself and it honestly made Beca’s heart melt a little bit.

“No yeah just ignore everything Alex says at all times. I said that before I was ever with _anyone_ and she’s just trying to embarrass me. Which isn’t going to work because I’m not a kid anymore.” Alex just raised her eyebrows at this.

“Oh really? I can’t embarrass you anymore? You sure about that?” Alex turned her body to face Beca giving her look that begged her goddaughter to try her. Beca knew Alex could absolutely embarrass her with no problem but she didn’t want her girlfriends to know that.

“Yeah. I’m an adult, doing adult things you can’t treat me like a kid anymore you know.” She held her head up looking way more confident than she felt. Alex knew exactly what Beca was trying to prove and she _should_ let her off the hook but there’s no way in hell she’s gonna pass up on this opportunity. Alex kept her eyes focused on Beca’s as she started speaking.

“Well then you won’t mind me telling Aubrey and Chloe about the time I caught you and your boyfriend about to do it but you freaked out and kneed him in the junk? Or the time I found you watching porn on your phone. _Then_ there was the time you were drunk and basically threw up on some poor girl. Oh, and what abo-”

“OKAY! STOP! They get it thank you very much it was _great_ seeing you Alex but don’t you have to go check into your hotel or something?” Beca’s face was as red as Chloe’s hair at this point and she knew Alex had _many_ more stories. She looked over at her mother for help but she just gave her a look that said ‘you got yourself into this mess’.

“No, I’m staying with your mom and she’s already checked-in. So, I have all the time in the world to tell stories, I mean, you said yourself they’re not embarrassing so we can all just have a good laugh.” Alex gave her another challenging look, seeing just how far Beca would go with trying to impress her girlfriends.

“Yeah Becs, we’d love to hear some elaborations on these stories.” Chloe grinned at her clearly embarrassed girlfriend.

“No. No, no trust me you don’t want to hear these. So, hey Alex what are you doing here anyway. Not that I don’t love having you around but like seriously why are you here?” Beca tried desperately to change the subject and luckily Alex let her.

“Oh, your mom said you had a bitch problem and that you needed an exterminator.” Beca looked curiously at her mother.

“You told her about Sheila?”

“I did. I thought I could get away with not doing so but Sheila has gotten away with hurting you for too long and Alex has amazing resources. Plus, there’s no way she’s gonna let anyone mess with her goddaughter.” Victoria smiled and look over at her best friend who had a sly smile on her face.

“I know people who can make things go boom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's that. I was pretty inspired by Anna K's snapchat (or inst i don't remember)of her with Brittany and Anna And i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been pm'ing for and leaving really nice comments. You really don't know how much i appreciate it, it means a hell of a lot. I know it's kinda not acceptable to but i did move states which was pretty stressful. I'm going to Columbia College Chicago for cinematography if anyone wanted to know. But yeah so i've been really caught up in work so i do hope y'all will forgive me... again. (also i've been playing a lot of PC video games Overwatch anyone xD)
> 
> Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv


End file.
